Choices
by AlwaysChilly89
Summary: Jacob decides to ask Richard a question, though it's clear he has other things on his mind. M/M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my very first attempt of writing a story! I've been a member of for years but I've never written anything before (had to get a new account for my writing because I'm such a coward). If anyone chooses to read this I would LOVE it if you'd leave a review. Feel free to leave ANY constructive criticism as well. I can use all the help I can get. I don't have a BETA, clearly, so all the mistakes you see (which I'm sure they're plenty) belong to me!

This is a slight AU since this didn't (sadly) actually occur in the LOST storyline. I've done my best to keep them in character but… ya know…

Summary: Jacob decides to ask Richard a question, though it's clear he has other things on his mind. M/M

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own LOST or any of these characters. They belong to their respected owners. I am in no way making money off of this and… I forget what else I'm supposed to say but the point is… NOT MINE!

Richard Alpert, as he later would be called, closed his eyes as he focused on the sound of the waves crashing in front of him. He currently stood a few miles from the shore on the beach that had now become his home. As much as he sometimes resented being here, he could never deny the beauty that the beach had to it. The night had fallen and there was no natural light to brighten the view minus light from the nearby fire pit he had created. A few feet away stood the giant foot that had become a makeshift home for him and his companion. Apparently his ship had crashed into it when he first arrived, destroying the body of the statue. He didn't remember any of those events so while it was possible … he wasn't sure he could really believe it.

He was lost in his thoughts and flinched as a hand was gentled place on his shoulder. He opened his eyes as he turned to find that Jacob had, yet again, managed to sneak up on him. Jacob had always remained a mystery to him. He had no idea how Jacob had even ended up on the island or if this island was even a part of reality. Jacob had shown some mystic powers and there were certainly aspects to this island that seemed unnatural, if not divine. Richard had never been able to understand Jacob but he enjoyed the company the man always seemed to offer. Richard had been on the island for five years and he still was never able to predict Jacob's movement or actions. After a brief moment of hesitation, he slowly turned his body fully to face his divine companion and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Jacob."

His immensely dark brown eyes shot directly to contrast Jacob's blue ones, which in the firelight looked like two tiny blue orbs shining in the darkness. He knew Jacob had approached him for a reason, he just wasn't sure of it yet. So far there had been no people brought to this island, it was just the two of them. Naturally they talked talked frequently, or Richard talked while Jacob gave him a curious look and paid attention towards him, occasionally given up some information about himself. Richard had discovered that Jacob was only willing to give up information when he thought the 'time was right' or that Richard deserved to know. Strangely, he didn't seem to mind this relationship. The attention that the God-like creature paid him was certainly enough for him to survive life on this island.

He turned his attention towards the hand that still rested on his shoulder. If it was one thing Richard had learned, it was that Jacob was very fond of touching. Perhaps it was because he had survived so long on this island without the company of another? Not that Richard minded, of course. After five years on this island with no other human contact, he gently welcomed the touch and relaxed into it. It was only when Jacob started to rub this thumb in tiny circles that Richards body threatened to react. Again, it was another common trait of Jacob but after all this time with no other contact, the tiny circles caused shivers to crawl up his back. He took a deep breath, attempting to cool his body down as he tried to focus on the words Jacob was saying.

"Ricardus … I was hoping I'd find you here." Richard wasn't sure why Jacob constantly called him by that name, especially since it was not his own. It was something he had done the first time they met and it seemed to stick with him. Besides the unusual name, the statement was odd, especially since it was now past dusk and it was this time of the day they would both retire from their daily routines and meet back up at the wrecked statue. This had almost become a certain ritual for them. Wake up, bathe, eat breakfast and then they'd separate. Richard normally wonders through the jungle, exploring the beauty of it and occasionally picks out some fruit or hunts a boar, perhaps even fish while Jacob did… whatever it was he did. Once the night had set they'd both make there way back towards the statue and share a meal before heading inside where they would sleep. Richard _had_ been expecting Jacob to show up in these past few moments but he was surprised in the discrete manner he chose to appear in.

"Well… I'm here." His words still held the trace of his Spanish origins, but it was beginning to sound much clearer as the years past. Since Jacob did not understand his Spanish words, English had become the language they always communicated in. Although he refused to give up thinking or talking in Spanish when he was by himself, he was glad that he had the fundamentals on English learned when he arrived on the island. The past five years would have been much more difficult if he had not. He sent his companion a confused smile. "Is there something wrong? We normally met here and now. You seem bothered by something." He didn't know how far he'd be allowed to question Jacob's actions without shutting the man off for it. Sometimes if he asked too many questions Jacob would grow silent and not speak for the entire night. He would just continuously stare at him with a strange look in his blues eyes. He watched Jacob's handsome face turn into a coy smile.

"How long have you been on this island for?" A rather odd question since Jacob knew the answer. Richard was puzzled with the question.

"About five years? I don't know. Why?" He continued to stare at his companion's eyes and gave him a confused expression. Jacob never asked him questions in this manner; normally he was less confrontational about it and sounded more innocent and curious. He also never asked questions that he surely knew the answer to. Jacob had never acted like this and it was causing Richard to examine his actions over the past years. Maybe Jacob was upset with him for some reason? He couldn't tell the truth in the giant blue orbs shooting back at him.

Jacob moved his hand down the side of Richards arm and reached out to grab both of his hands and cupped them into his own. "That's right."

Richard suppressed the shiver that wanted to claim him as Jacob's hand moved down his arm to cup his hand. Although the touch was light and innocent, just the feeling of the hands along his arm was enough to get his body to react. Jacob was always fond on any contact but in the intimacy of their current surroundings was driving Richard mad. He forced himself to break the eye contact, afraid of giving too much of himself away in the blue orbs and turned his head downward and focused his attention on their hands cupped together. He still didn't understand what Jacob was trying to prove by this strange question. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. You know how long I've been here." He didn't understand why Jacob would ask a question he already knew the answer to.

Jacob ignored his question, like he often did and proceeded to stare down at Richard, giving him a glare with an unfamiliar, mysterious glint in his eyes. Richard slowly lifted his head, expecting a response from the detached man but when he saw the unfamiliar look in the older mans eyes he hesitantly withdrew his hands from the hold and took a few paces away from the ancient one. His frustration with Jacob's mysterious nature was beginning to hit a maximum. His emotions were on edge; the reality of living on a deserted island with somebody as emotionally closed off as Jacob had begun to take his toll and the mixed signals he continuously gave off were even more confusing. "Right, just ignore my question. You seem to have a certain talent for that." He knew his words would be hurtful, assuming Jacob actually cared enough about him to be affected by them. At this point he didn't really care and let out a frustrated sigh and sat down crossed legged next to the nearby fire.

He sat there for a few moments, staring into the beautiful flames of the fire whilst the utter silence distanced the two men. Richard could feel the unmoving presence of Jacob still standing in the exact spot he had left him moments ago. He tried to let go of his anger because it was over such a silly matter. Jacob shouldn't have to explain himself to him. Richard is supposed to follow Jacobs lead and not question him. It had been easy enough to do in the past few years and he had every intention of continuing his servitude for as long as Jacob required him but that didn't mean he would do so without having brief moments of frustration. As God-like as he was, Jacob was not an easy man to live with.

His heart nearly skipped a beat as two hands found there way across chest and pushed him back until it was met by another hard chest. He felt a stubbly chin rest on his shoulder before the whispered words met his ear. "I'm sorry."

His shuddered and felt the goose bumps cover his skin. "You've been very good to me over these past few years." Richard was stunned to say the last. He'd never received an apology from Jacob before or received any sort of praise. He was a little upset that Jacob had managed to sneak up on him twice in one night but he tried to let the thought leave his mind. He could feel his body begin to respond to the intimate position and slowly tried to ease his way out of Jacob's hold before he reacted in a way that would be completely inappropriate. Jacob let out a small noise of displeasure before he tightened the hold before Richard has the chance to escape, inevitably bringing the two bodies closer.

"Jacob." Richard tried to give out in a tone of displeasure, though he was sure he did not succeed. He could feel the very hands that held him in place start to roam the lines of his chest through the light fabric of his shirt. There was no mistaking the intent of Jacob's touches which were suddenly no longer innocent. Richard suppressed an unexpected moan as the hands decided to travel lower as they lightly traced the skin beneath his bellybutton. It had been over five years since Richard had any physical contact besides the innocent gestures of Jacob. Surely Jacob must understand what happens to a man in this position.

"Jacob… what are you doing?" Richard let the curiosity and confusion in his voice show. Jacob always seemed to have a plan for everything, so there must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for the tight hug and roaming hands.

"I would think that my actions were rather obvious." Jacob's words basically purred into his ear as he could feel the blood pool directly down to his groin. He could feel every inhale and exhale from the powerful man and the close proximity was becoming an issue. He was also very aware that Jacob's hands had now found their way under the light fabric of his shirt and onto his naked skin. Jacob's soft hands continued to explore the flesh underneath them as it roamed up and down the chest, outlining every curve and bone.

It took all of the will power Richard had to reach down and pry the talented hands off of him and push Jacob into the sand a few feet away. "What are you think you're doing?" He demanded as he stood and turned to face the man in question. "I-I don't understand" The words sounded weak as he stuttered them out. Now once facing Jacob, he could clearly see make out the mysterious look from before. It was lust, and that was all Richard could read in those blue orbs. Clearly Jacob had intended to continue his probing; it didn't matter if he didn't understand why.

Jacob slowly wiped off the sand from his shirt and listened to Richard's questions, while continuing to give him the same look from before. Once he was clean he walked over to where Richard stood and rested his hand on the side of Richards face, much like they had done in the past. He let out a deep sigh before and waited a few moments, debating what the best words to use were. "Ricardus, please, just let me touch you." Jacob sent the man a pleading look in his eyes since his statement had been sincere. Once his sincerity showed he quickly changed his manner and sent the shorter man a seductive smile and didn't wait for a response before he suddenly grabbed him by the arm and pushed his lips against the others.

Richard was too shocked to respond to what was happening. Before coming to this island he had never kissed a man before. He had never even found another man attractive. He had assumed he was only excited by Jacobs touches because he was so desperate for a touch besides his own, it simply didn't matter if it came from a male or female. He was beginning to doubt himself as he felt Jacob's soft lips on top his own.

He didn't immediately respond to the lips that were suddenly upon his own, sending soft kisses and licks, trying to gain access inside. He was simply too stunned their sudden appearance. It wasn't until a hand came across his neck and pinched the sensitive area of skin beneath his ear that he was forced to open his mouth to let out an involuntary hiss of pain. Jacob used this as a perfect opportunity to invite himself in to the wet cavern.

Once inside he quickly found Richards tongue and gave it a few playful movements before pulling away from the kiss and looked down upon the man. He brought his body and rubbed up against Richards closing off the distance between them, hoping the man would respond to his actions. He took a tiny step back before he spoke again. "I also want you to partake in this."

Richard wasn't completely sure what 'this' even was but he didn't object when Jacob quickly brought their mouths together once again. He could feel the slight grin form on Jacob's mouth as he granted him access and the two shared a sensual dance with their mouths. Now that Richard was more willing, Jacob brought his hands back to the darker mans torso and found his way under the shirt which very existence had begun to annoy him. Once he was touching the warm flesh he continued his earlier exploration. He used one hand to slowly slide up the lean back, using a finger to trail the line of the spine. The other hand stayed in the front, travelling at a slow pace, taking in the finer details of the chest.

Richard let out a moan through the kiss as Jacob's hands played with the sensitive flesh. As the hands continued, he quickly through away all hesitations about kissing another man or even about this being Jacob, his companion who was more like a deity. He reached out to grab a hold of the strong body in front of him, drawing the two bodies closer to each other. Now that their bodies were basically pushed together, he could tell that he hasn't the only one turned on by their actions. He quickly used his hands to draw Jacob's shirt from his pants and allowed himself to touch the warm skin underneath. Over the past few years he had seen Jacob shirtless, even naked countless of times but this was the first time he was even granted permission to touch. The skin was warmer and softer than it should be for an ageless man who's spent and endless amount of time on this island. He slowly slid his hands up the curve of the body, stopping to feel out every muscle as he trailed up. Surprisingly the body of a man is not that different from women, minus the breasts. Richard still managed to find everything about Jacob in that moment to be erotic.

Jacob was the one to finally break the kiss. After taking a quick moment to catch his breath he looked back towards the smaller man in front of him. He gave a mischievous grin when he looked into the dark eyes that seemed even darker now due to the stream of lust coming from them. He reached in and gave the already bruised lips a quick peck before reaching down and pulling the shirt over the man's head as he tossed it onto the sand, completely forgotten. After taking a quick moment to admire the view in front of him, he quickly repeated the same motion with himself. Once they were both shirtless Jacob gave his fellow immortal an approving look before he brought his mouth to those lips again.

Richard eyed Jacob hungrily as he approved of the look he received. He quickly set himself upon the task of touching every once of skin that Jacob now left revealed to him and permitted to touch.

Instead of staying on the lips, Jacob moved his mouth downward towards the neck, leaving tiny wet kisses as he travelled. Once he reached his destination he started to gently suck on the tender flesh. The action caused Richard to let out another moan of pleasure, only this time it was not masked by a kiss. The beautiful noise encouraged Jacob to continue.

Richard threw his head back, allowing Jacob better access, even if it meant he'd be marking him. He didn't care, it simply felt too good. He had always been super sensitive on his neck and now was no different. His cock was now painfully apparent as well as hard and his now 'too-tight' pants did nothing to ease the pain. He tore his hands from Jacob's skin which was now beginning to sweaty due to the intensity of his actions. He tried to discretely bring them towards his throbbing member in an attempt to reposition it to make it more comfortable but as soon as his hands made contact they were roughly grabbed and held in place in an incredibly strong gripe. He had forgotten how strong Jacob could be when he tried. Jacob slowly lifted his head from his previous position, keeping a tight grip on Richard's hands in front of him. He gave the man a deadly look before muttering three solid words. "Do not touch." The words were stern and powerful and Richard dared not cross the path. Besides, he didn't mean to touch himself in that way, just reposition himself. He supposed he could see Jacobs's point of view on that matter since he currently held him hands on top of his very apparent clothed cock. He gaze the man a small nod in understanding before his hands were released. He instantly brought them back against Jacob's chest.

Once Richard's hands were gone, Jacob brought his own down and gently messaged the clothed erection. Richard moaned into the hands and unconsciously thrust forward, directly into Jacobs own erection. The action caused Jacob to let out his own moan of pleasure before he slowly moved his hands up to the hem of Richards's pants. He briefly traced the line of the fabric before shoving them down. Richard took no time in quickly stepping out of them and kicking them towards the forgotten shirts. Jacob quickly repeated the same actions on himself until they were both standing there completely nude. Jacob eyed the man in front of him and placed both of his hands on the shoulders. He gave a quick smile before putting a tiny bit of pressure on the shoulders. "Lay down."

Richard couldn't object, even if he wanted to. He eagerly obeyed and brought his body to the sand. His back had barely touched the surface before Jacob was on top of him, straddling him and assaulting his lips in a forceful kiss. The kiss only lasted a moment before Jacob broke it and trailed down towards the neck he had showed focus on earlier. He used his tongue to gently lick and suck onto the sensitive skin, enjoying the noises Richard was making. He couldn't understand the words that spewed form the smaller mans mouth but he was pretty certain they were all positive. Once he was pleased, he continued down the length of Richard's lean body, leaning small kisses as he passed. Richard enjoyed all the ministrations Jacob was showing to his body. He felt a little ungrateful since he didn't really know how he could return the favour, especially in his current position. Although his hands were currently exploring the finer points of Jacob's chest, the lower Jacob travelled on his own body, the less he could actually touch Jacob's. He longed to make the man feel as though he currently did, but he figured he would get the chance to repay the favour someday.

Once Jacob had arrived at Richards cock he gave a light kiss onto the head and licked away the small bit of precum that had started to form. Richard let out a small breath he didn't realize he was holding as his body shuddered from the contact. Jacob raised his head and looked down up the man in front of him. "You know, I think I like you best when you're like this." He smiled as his comment caused the man beneath him to blush, clearly embarrassed by the comment that was actually suppose to be a compliment. "This is probably going to hurt. Just try and relax and you eventually find some pleasure in it."

Richard was confused by the words and didn't make the connection until Jacob lifted and spread his legs. He instantly panicked. He didn't exactly understand what he was getting himself into when he responded to Jacob's kiss, but it certainly wasn't this. Jacob noticed the panic and tension that suddenly built in the body beneath him and turned his head and tried to give the worried man a calming smile. "I'll be gentle, so don't…panic."

Jacob brought his hand to his mouth and wet it with his own spit before bringing it down to the desired area. Richard instantly closed his eyes as he could feel a wet finger slowly push itself into his entrance. It burned like nothing he'd ever felt before, and he squinted his eyes and hissed at the pain. "Jacob…" He let his discomfort show clearly in his words. He wanted to tell him to stop, that he didn't want this but he couldn't bring the words to his mouth. Jacob looked up at the call of his name and stopped him probing finger for a moment as he leaned forward and gave Richard a soft kiss on the lips. It only lasted a moment before he leaned back and roughly added another finger into the tight entrance.

Richard let out a small groan as the fingers slide in and his body adjusted to the feeling. He couldn't believe this sort of thing happened willingly to people. He and Isabella had chosen to have sex like this before and he couldn't believe how much it hurt. He let out a small sigh of relief as the fingers suddenly left. Jacob leaned forward and laid another comforting kiss on Richard's lips. "Ricardus, it'll be a lot easier for you if you relaxed." Richard gave the blonde a small nod as he mentally tried to relax himself. All the preparation in the world wouldn't have been able to spare him the pain of what came next.

Jacob slowly inserted his cock in. He tried to go as slowly as possible to spare Richard any unnecessary pain, but also because he loved the feeling of the walls constricting against his member. He let out a satisfying moan as he enjoying the sensation. Once he was fully in he waited a moment to allow Richard to get used to the sensation. He hadn't expected Richard to be as tight as he was and he savoured the feeling. After waiting a few seconds Jacob started to thrust in, suddenly caring more for his own pleasure rather than what Richard was feeling.

Richard did his best to relax but there was _nothing_ relaxing about the pain radiating from his ass. He felt like Jacob was tearing him in half and he was receiving no pleasure from it, though he could tell how much pleasure Jacob was getting from it since he continued to mutter words he couldn't understand. He tried to find a more relaxing position but as soon as Jacob starting to thrust in and out faster it was out of the question. He remained focused on relaxing as Jacob continued to thrust in until he finally managed to hit the right spot. Richard left out an unexpected moan as the wave of pleasure spread through him. Jacob stopped at the sound and bent over to look into his face before he sent a playful smile. Once he leaned back he picked up his pace and continued to hit the same spot.

All the pain that Richard had felt leading to this moment was gone and it was replaced by pure pleasure. Once Jacob had solidified a steady rhythm Richard started to thrust back in him, causing them both more pleasure. All he could focus on was the pleasure he was in and the orgasm that was slowly building. The pleasure was different than what he was used to, not necessarily any worse, but just a different feeling than what he expected. He could feel his climax building and knew he was almost at his peak.

It only took a few more thrusts until Richard felt the wonderful release of his highly anticipated orgasm. Feeling the cum squirt on his chest was all Jacob needed to reach his own orgasm. After a few final thrust he pulled out of the man and took lay down beside him, utterly spent. Both of them laid there in silence while the caught their breath and came back to reality.

Once Richard had calmed down he turned to lean on his arm so that he could look Jacob in the face. Jacob met his eyes with a secretive glint and a small smile. Richard returned the smile. "What….exactly?" He couldn't think of the correct words but he figured his question would be rather obvious. Jacob opened his mouth as if to say something but instead he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Richards's lips. Richard responded to the kiss. It was slower than the ones they shared earlier now once the hunger and lust had passed. It was still enjoyable and held more emotion in it. Once he had Richard's response, Jacob brought his hand up to cup the side of the man's face. It was only when Richard felt the soft touch on his face that he chose to break away from the kiss. "Jacob…" The word trailed off his lips as he stared directly into the soft blue eyes. He waited for some kind of a response and was disappointed when Jacob remained silent. As much as he had enjoyed the turn of events leading to their current predicament, he felt as though he deserved some answers. A few moments had passed with the two of them staring into each others eyes. Once Richard realized Jacob had no intension of answering his question he let of a small sigh before he broke the eye contact and slowly started raising his body up.

He had only begun to lift his body before he felt a strong hand roughly push his chest back onto the sand. He gave Jacob a confused look, not understanding any of the man's actions. It was only another moment before he felt Jacob climb onto his body, straddling like he had before. He also felt Jacob strong grip on his arms as they were pulled above his head. "Jacob wha-" His words were cut off as Jacob leaned in and gave him another kiss. Although he was growing tired of Jacob ignoring his question, he really had no other option than to respond to the kiss. He heard the light moan Jacob gave as the kiss suddenly deepened and Richard attacked his mouth aggressively. Jacob gave his hips a small thrust forward and suddenly wished that his body could recuperate fast enough to recreate the past few moments between them. He broke off the kiss before he got too excited and lifted his head up so that he was looking down upon Richards's soft features before he finally spoke.

"I did all of this because I _wanted_ to." He let the words trail off as if that was all the explanation needed. Richard looked up into the blue orbs and saw truth to the words. He was still confused over Jacobs's actions. In the past five years, Jacob had shown no interest in him besides friendship. Tonight's actions seemed to come out of the blue. "Right, you wanted to. That's not really much of an answer, Jacob." He let his unimpressed nature show in his words. He doubted Jacob had never been horny in the past five years. Then again, he couldn't say he knew anything about Jacob and his feelings.

Jacob let out a small sigh. He didn't want to have to explain himself to Richard, but the man did deserve an answer. "I've been attracted to you since you first came to the island. I was hoping you would eventually come to see this but after five years I figured you might need a little push." He sealed his words by lowering his head and giving Richard a quick peck on the lips before waiting an answer.

"Oh…" Richard was even more confused after Jacob's confession. He'd never seen Jacob interact with another person so he didn't exactly have a good frame of how Jacob normally behaved, but he certainly didn't think Jacob's behaviour was hinting towards liking him like _that_. Perhaps that was why Jacob always wanted to touch him? It was the only thing that made sense to him. He closed his eyes as he turned his thoughts towards his own feelings towards Jacob. He couldn't do it while he could see those beautiful blue eyes staring down at him.

He couldn't deny that he thought Jacob was a handsome man; his eyes held a certain power over him that made his legs weak at times. He was always eager to please him… but he thought it had to do with his reason for being on the island, not because he was attracted to him. Then again he also couldn't deny the pleasure he received from his touches or from the sex they just had. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want it to happen again. He opened his eyes when he heard the man on top of him start speaking. "That wasn't a very descriptive answer..."

Richard left out a tiny laugh and let a small smile form on his lips. Jacob was actually making a deal out of him not giving a good enough answer, while Jacob barely ever answers any of Richard's questions. He opened his eyes and let them stare off into Jacob's blue ones as he felt Jacob release his hands. He briefly rested them in the sand before he placed each hand on Jacob's thighs. Jacob flinched as the hands were situated. He didn't expect Richard to actually touch him. "I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to say." The words stuttered out of Richards's mouth as trailed his hands up and down the length of the thighs.

"Well, you and I just had sex and now I've told you that I'm incredibly attracted to you. Surely there are some thoughts going through your mind." It took all the will Jacob had not to bend down or reach out to touch the man he was currently on top of. He didn't want them to become too distracted by the intimacy of their naked bodies. Actually, he was more concerned for himself.

"I wasn't aware of your feelings." Richard paused a moment before continuing. "I like you a lot too." He wasn't going to go as far to say that he was attracted to him, though he expected he was… especially after tonight. He could still feel the remnants of his orgasm and couldn't deny that he enjoyed the things Jacob did to him. "I like you and enjoy your touches." He lowered his eyes and tried to hide the tiny blush that threatened to form before he added his last comment. "And your kisses…" He wanted to laugh at himself since he was acting like a virgin on their wedding night but things with Jacob were different than anything he'd had to deal with in his past. Plus, technically he did just lose his virginity, just a different kind then he was ever expecting.

Jacob smiled down and enjoyed the innocent nature in which Richard spoke in. Although he was hoping Richard would admit a hidden attraction towards him, this response still pleased him. "Good, I'm glad to hear that." He leaned in and planted his lips on Richards and his lips turned into a slight grin as Richard eagerly returned the kiss. He was surprised when Richard lifted his arms and pushed Jacob down towards his chest as the kiss quickly intensified as Richards hands traveled down the length on Jacobs back and stopped when he reached the buttocks. He ran his hands over it before giving it a playful squeeze. Jacob moaned at the touches through the kiss. When Richard's hands found his buttock and gave a squeeze he quickly broke from the kiss and forced himself off of Richards's body. He placed himself down in his previous spot and tried to catch his breath which had begun to go ragged. He was becoming too distracted!

Richard turned to face him, confusion written all over his face. He thought he may have done something wrong, or overstepped his boundaries with Jacob. "Sorry, did I do something wrong?"

Jacob laughed at the question before he turned to face the darker man directly. "No Ricardus, you did nothing wrong." He sent the man a smile before reaching out and cupping their hands together. "Since you're not object to the idea of having sex with me I was hoping you would be up for doing these sorts of things with me on a more regular basis?"

Richard almost had to laugh at Jacob's bluntness. Richard may not have the best English vocabulary but he could probably find a more suitable way to ask such a sensitive question. He still wasn't sure what his feelings were for Jacob but he did know that the sex was amazing. After going five years without any, he certainly didn't want to go the rest of his life (however long it may be) without. He looked down to their combined hands before looking back towards the blonde man. He sent him a coy smile before answering. "I don't suppose I would be objecting to anything."

Jacob couldn't stop the smile that lit up his face at Richard's response. "Excellent. That will make me very happy." Having the answer he wanted, Jacob no longer cared how distracted he got since Richard was now his. He gave the man a longing look, wishing desperately that he could take him again so soon, but he knew he couldn't at the moment. He continued to stare at he man, convinced that one day Richard would feel the same way towards him.

"Come." He said as he quickly released their hands and jumped to the ground. He reached his hand down to where Richard still laid. "I don't suppose you want to sleep with all that sand on you." Richard smiled at the comment and quickly reached his hand up to Jacobs who swiftly lifted him up until he was standing next to him. He was only now aware of the amount of sand stuck to their bodies from all of their activities. They swiftly washed the sand off in the nearby beach and grabbed their forgotten clothes before heading into the statue that rested only a few feet away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! I originally didn't intend to write anything else for this story but…. like any good university student… I needed a distraction to get me through the past few weeks with crazy Mid-terms. I actually considered making this into more than just a smut filled fantasy and I MIGHT actually do it. As long as I have fun writing it, it may as well happen! Assuming I get bored and need a distraction from school (which is very likely) there may be an actual storyline to this….thing!

Again, I take credit for all the WONDERFUL typos and crazy grammatical mistakes that you see. The characters are still a little OC but you should pretty much expect it since the whole story is OC. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own LOST or any of these characters. They belong to their respected owners. I am in no way making money off of this and… I forget what else I'm supposed to say but the point is… NOT MINE!

Richard awoke to the sound of the crashing waves from outside the statue. He tried, in vain, to gain a few more moments of sleep but his body would not allow it. He waited a few moments before opening his eyes, taking in the serene music of the waves while he attempted to regain his senses. He rolled over on to his side and was surprised when his body crashed into another. Confusion came upon his face as he opened his eyes to find Jacob asleep next to him. The wrecked statue mainly provided shelter, not space but he and Jacob normally managed to keep a comfortable distance from themselves when they slept. He never slept next to him or even within a few feet of him. It wasn't until Richard quietly scooted away from the sleeping body that the events of the previous night came into focus, along with the pain of his aching body.

He couldn't believe he let all of that happen. Being lonely was one thing, but being lonely enough to allow _that_ to happen was another. The worst part was that he actually encouraged the whole ordeal. He gave another long look towards the man who had been sleeping so uncomfortably close to him. What did this mean for their relationship? Perhaps if he just ignored any touches or innuendos Jacob directed towards him he would be able to forget? Jacob was just as lust crazed as he was the previous night, so maybe the blonde man wasn't serious? Richard didn't know which answer he would prefer, but he was going to try and avoid confrontation until it was absolutely necessary.

He was also curious as to why Jacob was sleeping next to him. Even if they do decide to have sex, it didn't mean that they were anything more than friends. Jacob was already a confusing man; trying to analyze his actions would just be as useless as stopping the sun from rising. He just didn't remember them falling asleep next to each other. He remembered going to the cold ocean water to wash the sand off his body before he changed back into his previous clothes. It didn't take them long before the both headed into the statue and went to their separate spots.

He quietly made his way out the make-shift home Jacob had created out of the statue, trying his best not to wake the sleeping body. He winced as he turned the corner and the bright sun assaulted his vision. He shouldn't have been so surprised; it was almost always sunny on the island. He waited a few moments, allowing his dark eyes to get used to the brightness of the sun before he started to climb down towards the sand. His body ached every time he put pressure onto his legs, making the climb down the large rocks much more difficult. He let out a brief sigh of relief as he finally made it towards the simple layout of sand. The sand was warm from the rays of sun beating down on it, not anything like last night. He stood there a few moments and debated fishing for something to eat but decided against it. Staying close to the statue meant he'd run into Jacob sooner and he wanted to avoid that conversation as long as he could so he headed off in the direction of the trees.

It took him many years to finally begin to tell each tree apart and to learn where each path led. He had only walked around the island once in his years and he was still unfamiliar with most of the surroundings on the other side, but anything within walking distance from the statue he had a pretty good understanding of. It wasn't long before he came upon his favourite spot. It was a vast clearing, outlined by the mountains. It was covered in long green grass. The way the clearing was outlined always made him think of home. He knew he would likely never leave the island, and he was fine with that but he couldn't help but find joy at this tiny comfort.

Even with such a beautiful sight ahead of him, he couldn't help but think of the blonde man back at the statue. The only thing he was sure of was that he definitely enjoyed last night. The fact that it was with Jacob was the most concerning thing to him. Jacob was his friend and the only person he could talk to. Inviting sex in their relationship would only work out for so long. He seen it happen before, eventually someone's feelings always got in the way and they always end up getting hurt. He didn't want to damage the only relationship he had on the island. It seemed like a good enough reason not to have sex with the man… but he also didn't want to go the rest of his life without sex, especially since Jacob was offering it to him. He _had_ agreed to continue having sex with the other, why not see how far it could go? Having sex with Jacob certainly beat using his hand to relieve himself. He let out a sigh at his frustration. He wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to do. He almost jumped when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ricardus …" He instantly recognized the familiar voice and wanted to scream at his growing frustration. Something in the way his name left the others mouth made him feel like he'd been caught doing something wrong. He waited a short moment before he slowly turned towards the taller man who was leaning his body lazily against a nearby tree. He gave Jacob a quick look over but once he was the genuine concern in the blue eyes he quickly turned his attentions on the tree next to him. He didn't intend to run into Jacob so soon. It wasn't uncommon for them to separate during the day, not engage in any conversation and met back up in the evening. Richard thought he would at least have the morning before he'd run into the man to figure out what exactly he was going to do.

"Jacob." He replied dully before he turned his back on the man and continued to focus on the view in front of him. He didn't want to hear whatever the other man intended to say but was surprised when he didn't hear any response from the tall blonde. They stood in silence for a few moments until the awkwardness became too much for Richard's nerves. His mind kept replaying moments from the previous night and knowing that the man responsible for them was shooting daggers into his back didn't help the matter. He let out a long breath before he turned and broke the silence. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be dealing with more important matters?" Richard didn't know how to describe what Jacob spent his days doing. He really had no idea but there are only so many things you can occupy yourself with on an empty island. Since Jacob had been here _much_ longer than he had, he figured he wouldn't be able to make an accurate guess.

Jacob continued to lean against the tree in silence, ignoring his question entirely. Richard let out another frustrated sigh; the silence reminded him that he was actually supposed to be upset with the blonde man for ignoring him last night. "Oh, are we going back to the silence game again?" He gave the man an irritated look that matched his tone. He had never felt bold enough to actually talk back to Jacob but the fact that the man constantly ignored his questions had begun to gnaw at him. Jacob continued to ignore his words and kept his eyes on Richard before breaking his silence and spoke in a calm, reserved voice. "You were up early." He continued to give the darker man the concerned look from earlier, though his tone held a sense of disappointment in it. He had intended to start his morning differently.

Richard knew exactly what the other was leaning towards in his words mainly because he hadn't woken up any earlier than normal. If anything, he actually slept later. He decided to continue ignoring their behaviours the previous night that continued to play back in his mind and continued acting oblivious towards it. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep. I tried to be quiet but you were sleeping rather close." The words flowed through his mouth as he turned his attentions towards the tree Jacob was leaning on instead of on the man. Although he suspected Jacob could tell when he was lying, not like he did on a regular basis, he felt more secure with his lie when he wasn't looking into the blue orbs.

"Well, after last night I would have preferred to wake up with you by my side." He said the words as if they were a statement; common knowledge to all. As soon as the words registered into Richard's mind he was at a loss. He knew he couldn't ignore the sex or the discussion they had afterward now that Jacob had decided to bring the topic up. He cursed his luck and found it increasingly difficult to come up with the proper words while Jacob's intense glare shooting back at him, clearly expecting some sort of answer.

"Oh… well, I wasn't aware that you wanted that. I'm not a mind reader." He tried to put as much confidence in his words as he could muster, though they still managed to come out stumbled. Perhaps he had overreacted this morning. He was just shocked to find Jacob so close to him. Even if the man had been attracted to him all this time, he had never acted on it so having Jacob suddenly behave differently was confusing. Jacob seemed to take his words in but remained silent. Not wanting to be under the scrutiny of the other any longer than necessary, Richard spoke up. "Did you follow me here just to tell me that?" He couldn't hide then trace on sarcasm on his voice as the words left his mouth. He secretly hoped that Jacob would leave him alone, though when the men straightened his body out and abandoned his lean on the tree, his hoped died. There was a slight tint or irritation on the handsome face and Richard knew he had struck a nerve with him.

Jacob took a few steps towards the smaller man who didn't back away as he neared. "Well, now you know." The tone in his voice lightened as he accompanied it with a smile. "Despite what you may think, I actually meant what I said last night." Richard did too. As confused as he was about the whole ordeal, he was positive that he didn't fully regret what he did the previous night, nor would he object to it happening again. He was just concerned over how that would affect their daily lives because so far things have been a little awkward between them. Richard was sure he was the one making it awkward but Jacob certainly wasn't helping the matter.

"Well, I did too." Richard spoke the truth as he met the bright blue eyes of Jacob before he dropped his gaze and took a few steps past the past the blonde man. He could feel Jacob's eyes follow him as he made his way into the heavily wooded area that Jacob had originally emerged from.

"If that's the case then why are you avoiding me?" Jacob asked as the man started making his way towards the woods. He was annoyed that things were not working out as easily as they should. He let out a very human sigh before he quickly ran to catch up with the man who had been occupying his mind far more than he should. Once he was close enough he grabbed the shorter man by the shoulder and roughly turned him around to face him. "I want an answer."

Richard winced as he was roughly turned around. He knew from personal experience that Jacob could easily overpower him but it didn't make the reality of the situation anymore pleasant. "I'm not avoiding you." He paused as he reached to push the hand that was still resting on his shoulder off. "I just… need some time to think." He tried to sound reassuring in his words. He didn't want to insult the man in front of him. Jacob gave him a confused look. "What is there to think about?"

Richard smiled and almost laughed at Jacob's naive question. He knew man was not very sensitive towards emotions besides his own but it always amused him when he had to explain something, though in this case, he didn't want to have to explain anything. He took a moment trying to figure out the best way for him to explain some of his hesitations before he finally spoke. "Well, you are a man and so am I." The fact that they were both men had entered his mind, though he wasn't necessarily bothered by it anymore. Still, it was a perfectly logical reason to attempt to explain to Jacob. He met the eyes that held no understanding of his statement. "Where I come from, two men having sexual relations is frowned upon." He felt slightly embarrassed having to explain something so simple to a grown man who seemed even more confused before. "Why is it frowned upon?" The blonde man asked, clearing looking for a better explanation. Richard lightly shook his head, not wanting to get into the details of his former life and the religion he used to live by. Somehow he didn't think Jacob would understand. "It's complicated. Sex is supposed to just be used for reproduction. Since two men can't reproduce they see no point in it." He figured that would be the easiest explanation to give the curious man. Most of the other arguments showed many flaws, given who Jacob was, he would not appreciate them.

Jacob gave the smaller man a smile as he comfortably placed his hand on his shoulder, returning it to its previous position. "That sounds ridiculous." He leaned in and gave Richards's lips a soft kiss before he slowly pulled away. Richard was surprised by the brief gesture but found a comfort in it. He decided to continue on, not knowing if Jacob wanted him to or not. "Well, it is… but because of that I really don't have any experience with men. I know how to please a woman but I've never…" He trailed off and turned his face as he could feel his cheeks instantly redden at his words. He found it incredibly embarrassing to admit such a thing to Jacob, even if it was the truth.

Jacob nodded and gave a quick smirk at Richards's words. "I think you'll figure it out." He slowly moved his hand from Richard's shoulder down the line of his arm. Once he had reached the hand, he gently intertwined it with his own. He had already suspected that Richard hadn't been with another man mainly due to his oblivious nature to his own actions. Although he didn't understand why Richard's society looked down upon same sex relations, he wasn't going to give it much more thought since it was no longer relevant. "You _are_ a man so you should understand how to pleasure one from your own experience. Last night was amazing, so don't over analyze it."

Richard considered the other mans words. He knew what _he_ liked but he didn't know if he would be able to pull anything off successfully. He turned his face back towards the handsome blonde and matched his smirk and tried his best to sound convincing. "Right, makes sense." Logically the words did make sense though he was hesitant to test them out. He looked up towards the man before he released his hand from Jacob's hold and brought it up to cup the man's face. Jacob immediately eased into the touch, trying to encourage Richard to be more open and accepting of the turn their relationship had taken. The blonde man held the contact for a few moments as they stood there in silence, though finally spoke up when he felt the hand slip away. He reached out to grab it before Richard had a chance to place it back at against his own side. Jacob brought the hand his lips and gave it a quick kiss before speaking. "Maybe you should practice?" He spoke in a much more playful manner than he had before.

Richard let another smile claim his face when he heard the words. He was used to Jacob always talking in riddles and couldn't help but find the lack of subtly amusing. He knew what the other man wanted but he was still nervous to initiate anything. It didn't feel like it was his place to start anything with the powerful man in front of him but after sparing another look into the blue eyes he decided to throw those thoughts out the window. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on top of Jacobs. Once they met the soft surface he kissed and sucked on the lips, fully expecting Jacob to grant him access inside. He was surprised when the man made no response towards the actions upon his mouth. Jacob still held a firm grasp one his left hand but he managed to bring the right one up against the man's neck. He ran his fingers through the man's short blonde hair as he continued to assault Jacob's unresponsive mouth with his tongue and lips, gently sucking and licking, trying to gain a response. When none came he stopped his actions and pulled away to look the blonde in the eyes. "Is there any reason why you're not kissing me back?" His voice came out weaker than he had intended. The closer he got to Jacob, the more he wanted to feel the man's hands upon him.

"No…I wanted to see how far you would go without encouragement." The words came out uncharacteristically light and playful. Richard wasn't sure on how to interpret them. He gave the older man a confused look. He was about to question the meaning when Jacob's lips met his own. Richard's lips forming into a tiny smile as he was easily granted access inside and their tongues finally met. Jacob wasted no time in deepening the kiss which quickly intensified now that both were partaking. After spending a few moments enjoying Jacob's mouth, Richard pulled away and ripped his hand from the older mans grasp. Jacob gave the man a bemused look but was pleasantly surprised when Richard used both of his hands to roughly push the man against a nearby tree. Jacob easy allowed himself to be pushed and actually enjoyed letting Richard take the lead. Richard followed him until they were inches away from each other. Jacob gave the man a pleased smile as he felt hands pull against the light fabric of his shirt and found their way against the bare skin of his stomach. Once he saw the intention, he eagerly lifted his arms so that Richard was able to tear the shirt off. He felt the cool morning air attack his skin but it was quickly forgotten about as Richard pressed his body even closer.

Once Jacob's shirt was removed, Richard was able to admire the form of his companion. Although he'd seen Jacob naked in the past, he always tried his best not to focus on him mainly due to privacy. Last night had been very dark and he didn't get to appreciate the view. Jacob was surprisingly toned for a man that didn't necessarily work out. The muscles he had completely balanced out his large frame in all the right ways. The way the warm sun shined down upon him seemed to accent each muscle whenever the male went to inhale or exhale. He had a thin layer on blonde hair that covered his chest and travelled down in a fine line until his pants covered it up. Perhaps it was because he was lonely but Richard couldn't help but admire the view in front of him. Jacob gave him a lusty smile, obviously not minding being stared at in such a manner. The confidence in the others smile was enough for Richard to snap out of his ogling as he quickly pushed their bodies against each other. He brought his mouth to Jacobs's lips and gave him a wet kiss before trailed down the side of his mouth slowly licking and nipping at the stubbly skin of Jacob's chin and neck. He brought his hands to the other mans chest and slowly brushed them against the newfound skin, not leaving any area untouched. He felt the skin slowly grow warmer under his hands and when his hand brushed up against a perked nipple he couldn't help but give it a slightly pinch which earned him a tiny hiss from the man.

Satisfied with a response, Richard continued his assault. He reached his head up and headed towards the right ear, licking and sucking as he made his way. Once he arrived he used his tongue to slowly trace the different layers, wetting them before he lightly blew on his work. He could feel the shudder of pleasure run through the body against his as brought his mouth down on the tender flesh and started to nibble on it. He released the ear when he heard Jacob whisper his name in pleasure. He couldn't help but let out a satisfied chuckle into the man's ear. The fact that he could create such a response from a man like Jacob turned him on even more as he could feel his own cock harden at the response.

Wanting to create more of those noises from Jacob, he set himself on a task down the others neck. He repositioned himself against the man and he could feel the man's member grow against the fabric in his pants. When his mouth found its way down the man's neck he stopped to give attention to the area at the bottom that he enjoyed so much. Once Jacob noticed the intent, he used his hands to gently push the man's head down a few inches onto his collarbone. Richard was surprised by the action, but instantly obeyed. When he started to suck the man's collarbone Jacob couldn't hold back a long moan. He was enjoying all the actions Richard was inflicting upon him, especially when Richard found some of his pleasure points. He had wanted to stay quiet throughout this ordeal but it was proving more difficult to do. Richard enjoyed the sounds coming from his partner and continued playing with the flesh beneath his mouth. He was about to continue down to explore the revealed skin when Jacob drew his head up and aggressively forced his lips upon his own and took no time in shoving his tongue down the other man's throat.

Now that they were both partaking Richard could feel his own arousal grow. He could feel Jacob's arms on his back press them closer together which only enhanced the energy between them. Jacob was the one to break the kiss and instantly brought his mouth down towards Richard's neck. He placed his mouth directly on the spot he had tortured last night, simply because it was the only place he had discovered that drove the other man wild, so far at least. When Richard felt the mouth gently suck on his neck he melted into the others arms as he felt his cock grow even harder at the wave of pleasure he felt. He tried his best not to be too vocal about his pleasure, though he couldn't stop the odd moan that escaped his lips.

He was vaguely aware of the hands that were gently roaming down his back but when they travelled under the hem of his pants he instantly tensed and was reminded of the pain from the previous night. Jacob didn't seem to notice or care as he swiftly pulled the pants down and grabbed a hold of the naked ass cheeks. Richard let out a small hiss of discomfort when Jacob's hands gently felt their way around his ass, rubbing and squeezing the firm mounds. It didn't take long for the pain to override the pleasure he was currently feeling. He tried to ease himself out of his current position but Jacob's hold didn't allow him to budge. "Jacob." His voice managed to come across stronger than he had earlier when he tried speaking when he was turned on. He tried to get the man's attention but Jacob either didn't hear him or ignored him. The words barely left his mouth when he could feel Jacob's finger toying at his entrance, gently teasing the area. He knew that he this was supposed to be a gesture to cause pleasure, but his whole ass had become extremely sensitive towards the pain since it hadn't had a chance to heal yet. It burned a lot more than it had the previous night and Richard had begun to worry that Jacob didn't understand that he might not be able to handle this so soon. He let out a loud cry when Jacob started to insert a finger into his entrance. "Jacob, stop!" He used all the force he could and grabbed the strong hands, removing them from his rear. Jacob stopped his actions and look up towards him with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?"

As soon as the hands were off him, Richard slowly bent down to grab his fallen pants, though he instantly regretted it as his body ached in protest. He gave the blonde a surprised look as he pulled his pants up. Some of the things Jacob said could be so ridiculous. He sent the man a smile as he leaned in towards him again so that they were in the same position as before. He wasn't upset with the man; he was just mildly concerned that he didn't see the issue. He placed a comforting peck on the man's lips before he spoke. "I'm sorry, I just…. It hurts too much." The blonde continued to give him a confused look. Richard was surprised that a man as experienced as Jacob could be so clueless. "I can't handle you until I can at least walk without pain." He saw the light bulbs finally go off in Jacobs head as the man leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. "Oh, sorry… I got lost in the moment." Jacob told the truth as he looked down at the smaller man who he desperately wanted to shove his cock into. He had forgotten that Richard wasn't used to having sex with men and would need some time to adjust.

Richard smiled, pleased with the response before he looked up towards the man staring back at him and gave him a seductive smile. "Perhaps I should get back to my practice?" Jacob gave him an approving look and leaned back against the tree as Richard brought his mouth to his. He positioned his hands at Richard's side and had to try his hardest not to lower them. He desperately wanted to explore and play with the area beneath his hands but he knew that now wasn't the time. Richard could feel Jacob holding back but didn't mind as he broke the kiss and moved his mouth down the line of Jacob's collarbone, continuing where he had left off before. After a satisfied moan, Jacob quickly reached for one of Richard's hands which were currently tracing the line of his arm. He grabbed the hand with force and led it straight on top of his clothed cock which had become even more defined in the restriction of the pants. As soon as he felt the hard member beneath his hand, Richard stopped his actions. He was even more shocked when Jacob started to massage himself with the hand and even started to thrust into it. Richard wasn't entirely sure how to continue. It was clear Jacob wanted him to pay attention to his cock. He had never touched another mans cock and although he knew how to please himself, he didn't know if the same tricks would work for someone like Jacob.

When Richard stopped his actions Jacob could see the hesitation in the dark brown eyes. He stopped his actions and made sure that Richard's hand was still placed on his clothed cock before he released the hand and whispered into the man's ear. "Don't stop now." Richard gave a small nod as the taller man slowly leaned back to the tree, examining his every move. Richard tried not to let his nervousness show was he slowly trailed his hands up to the thin line of Jacob's pants. He traced the area with his fingers, slowly teasing the man who clearly wanted him to venture downward. Once he had built up enough confidence he slowly pulled the pants down. Jacob let out a sigh of relief as his member was finally out of the confines of his pants. He found the cool air refreshing to his naked skin which was beginning to overheat due to his excitement. He took a quick moment to step out of the fallen pants before he leaned back on the tree, completely naked while Richard kept his eyes fixed on him.

Richard didn't understand why he was suddenly so attracted towards the other man, especially since he hadn't felt anything towards him in all these years. Looking at the large and erect member of his companion, he was at a loss of how he even allowed last night to happen. No wonder why his ass hurt so much this morning. Never the less, he could still feel his own body respond to the sight in front of him, naked and aroused. All of his hesitation left as he made eye contact with the man and quickly leaned in and pressed the man harshly against the tree as he attacked the mouth in an aggressive kiss. He slowly brought his hands down the line of Jacob's stomach before he travelled to the hardening member. He quickly grabbed a hold of it and gave it a few short strokes, enjoying the noises Jacob made through their lips. Feeling bolder, he gripped the member harder and gave rougher strokes before he picked up his pace. He could feel Jacob thrust into his hand as the member hardened beneath his hands. He was about to give attention to the neglected balls when Jacob tore away from the kiss and pushed him away. He was about to push directly back into the body when he was met by Jacob's hands, effectively stopping him. Richard looked up and gave the made a confused look when Jacob finally spoke up in a raspy voice. "I want you to use your mouth." He placed his hands on Richard's shoulders and gently pushed the willing man down onto his knees. Judging by the skill Richard had already showed with his mouth, Jacob didn't think he'd need much practice with a cock to get him off.

Although he was slightly nervous, Richard allowed himself to be pushed to his knees. His nerves only increased when he was staring at Jacobs enraged member. He knew from personal experience that there were only a few ways to mess this up. He placed his hands against the tree to steady himself before he took a deep breath, licked his lips and leaned in. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of the head before he used his tongue to lick the small amount of precum that had formed. He continued to use his tongue to wet the head before he closed his mouth around it, lightly sucking and tracing circles around it. Jacob relaxed against the tree as he closed his eyes in pleasure. The man was driving him crazy and he didn't want to continue at a slow pace. He reached out to grab the top of Richard's head, steadying himself as he gave a slight thrust, wanting to put more of his eager cock into the wet mouth. Richard obeyed and leaned in and took as much as he could fit into his mouth. Jacob thought he could cum by the action alone. He slowly opened his eyes and whispered in a long moan. He didn't wait for the other to get adjusted to the feeling as he strengthened his grip on Richard's head and started to thrust in and out.

Richard did his best to continue actions as he tried his best not to gag Jacob repeatedly shoved his cock down his throat. With each thrust he travelled deeper and deeper into his mouth. He was aware that Jacob was muttering words above him though he could not understand them. Judging by the tightness he could feel growing in the cock inside his mouth he figured they were all positive. Feeling slightly more secure with Jacobs hand on his head and took one of his hands from the tree and brought it to the other mans scrotum and begun and to play with it with this fingers, finding it slightly surreal to be doing this to another man. Jacob took great pleasure in the action and felt his climax nearing as he gave one final thrust holding more determination than the others as his release finally came. Richard was not sure what he was expecting as the seed shot directly into his mouth. He tried his best not to choke as the bitter substance quickly filled his mouth. He swallowed it as soon as he had the sense. Once he was satisfied, Jacob pulled out and slowly laid himself onto the grass, still buzzed by his orgasm.

Richard slowly brought his hand to wipe off his face, trying to get rid of any evidence of what just occurred. He couldn't believe he had just done _that_. It definitely wasn't something he had ever planned on doing in his lifetime though, now that it had occurred, it wasn't as bad as he though it would be. One look over towards the man laying in the cool grass next to him was all he needed to be reminded of reality. Seeing his partner fully satisfied in the grass shot the blood to his own member. He couldn't help but find the image of Jacob naked and satisfied in the grass incredibly arousing. Jacob watched as the other man laid himself onto the grass alongside of him and gave him a calculated smile as he scooted closer and grabbed a hold of his hand. "You did well." Richard couldn't make contact with the man's eyes and turned his head away as the words caused his face to turn red with embarrassment. Receiving any sort of compliment from Jacob was rare but having it be about something sexual was not something he thought he'd ever get used to. Jacob let out what almost sounded like a laugh as he intertwined their fingers again and leaned his neck in so that he was facing Richard again. "You really don't need to be embarrassed, at least not around me." Although Jacob found the sight of the man turning away in embarrassment very cute, he would eventually like to be able to mention sex without it being such an issue.

"Right, sorry." Richard spoke with slightly more confidence as he tried to sound more like his normal self. He decided to stay silent while he felt the other man's eyes on him. He didn't want to bother questioning the man since he would likely ignore him. To his surprise, after a few moments of staring, Jacob was the one to break the silence. "Why are you still clothed? I prefer you in much less clothing." Richard didn't have a chance to respond when he felt Jacob let go of his hand and used his own to briefly trace his stomach before he pulled his shirt over his head. He complied, very much enjoying the feel of the soft hands on his naked skin. Jacob leaned his body in and placed his lips the area surrounding the stomach that he had just teased. He kissed the area a few times before he continued to explore with his hands. Richard enjoyed the brief action but couldn't help but tense when the other mans hands made their way to his pants. Jacob noticed the tension in the other man and took a moment to reassure the other. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to have you naked." Actually, Jacob really did want to have fun with the ass which was currently available to him but he knew he couldn't. Since he had just gotten off, he didn't think it would be such a big distraction, though, when he saw the man next to him slowly dispose of his clothes, he had his doubts. Richard nodded towards the man as he tried to calm his body down. He had no issues with that, especially since the sun had begun to beam down on them. That, combined with their current actions caused tiny beams of sweat to pour down his body. He quickly helped the man dispose of his pants. Once he was naked he leaned forward to kiss the other man but was stopped by a firm set of hands. He was about to protest when the same hands pushed him back onto the wet grass and Jacob laid himself on top of him. "See, this is much better." The blond mentioned as he gave the other a teasing smile before he leaned in to initiate a kiss.

Richard responded as he let Jacob's talented tongue inside his mouth. It didn't take much to ignite his arousal, especially with Jacob laying naked on top of him. It didn't go unnoticed on his end that Jacob was rubbing himself against his body and, more importantly, his cock. He lifted his arms and placed them on the others back and pressed the body hard onto his own. He desperately enjoyed the sensation and went to move his hands to the others rear. Once he made contact, his hands traveled down the line of the cheeks until he reached his arms length. He repeated the motion before giving the playful squeeze. Enjoying the feel of the firm buttocks under his hands, he went to repeat the motion when his hands were roughly pulled to his side. Jacob broke the kiss and brought his mouth to the others ear. "I would advice you keep your hands to yourself unless you want me to shove my cock up your ass." He teased the man as he put more of his weight on the other man and gave a rough thrust forward with his lowered body. Richard let out a hiss at the pain that radiated up his ass as he was instantly reminded why he shouldn't touch the other man, even though he desperately wanted to. Jacob gently released the hands that remained in place by his side and smiled at the man who seemed slightly irritated that he wasn't able to partake. Jacob wanted to get his partner off without becoming too aroused in the process. It was hard enough to do, especially since every touch Richard laid upon his body tended to drive him mad.

Once he was sure the other wasn't going to touch him, Jacob travelled down the man's slender chest. He took his time and left tiny kisses in his place, enjoying their current positioning. When his lips met a nipple he stopped venturing downwards and focused his attention on sucking and toying with the sensitive bud with his tongue. As soon as he heard a pleasured moan from the man, he brought his hand up to tease the other neglected bud. When he was satisfied with his work, he continued to make his way down the warm chest until he reached the soft skin of the stomach. He placed a wet kiss underneath the belly button before he brought his hands down to lightly tease the sensitive area before bringing them to the hardening member below. He carefully cupped the member into his hands and gave it a few slow strokes, watching it increase as he got faster. He continued his pace for a few more moments, enjoying the soft notices that spewed from his partner's mouth. He continued to pick up the pace of his strokes until he abruptly stopped and turned his attention his very aroused partner. He did his best to make a mental image of this moment. Seeing his partner so incredibly aroused was a beautiful sight, one he wanted to keep instilled in his memory. He felt his own cock stir at the image and did his best to calm himself before he sent the man a mischievous smile and spoke. "Did you want me to suck you off?"

Richard couldn't believe the man even had to ask. He was almost ready to burst and Jacob stopped to ask such a ridiculous question. He made eye contact with the man and sent him a tiny nod. He didn't trust his own voice at this point. His eyes followed the blonde who nodded back in understanding before leaning in and placing his lips on top of his cock. Richard moaned and was surprised he didn't cum by the action alone. The warm, wet cavern of Jacob's mouth was such a contrast to anything he's felt in the past few years. He closed his eyes and relaxed while he enjoyed the pleasure Jacob was bestowing upon him. When he felt the tongue twist its way around his member, he couldn't help but moan and want more and thrust forward, wanting the other man to take more of him in. He was disappointed when Jacob suddenly pulled away. He instantly opened his eyes at the loss of contact and looked back toward the other man who didn't appear to be upset. Jacob gave him another teasing smile before speaking again. "Can you do something for me?"

Richard had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes and instead let his disappointment show in a long sigh. He was so horny, why couldn't Jacob wait for a better time to ask for things? He stared into the blue eyes but didn't respond until he felt Jacob's free hand lightly trace the inside of his upper thigh, instantly drawing out another long moan from him. "Yes." His voice came out deeper than it normally did as he kept eye contact with the blue orbs. He desperately wanted Jacob to return his attention to his cock. "Just… don't avoid me again. Promise me that when I start bringing others to the island again you won't be like _this_ with any of them… just me, alright?"

Richard was at a loss at Jacob's words. Although he was intrigued that the man finally intended to bring others to the island, he was far too aroused to pay any real attention to it. "S-sure… whatever." He couldn't focus as the man brought his tongue across his member, lightly tracing the head before he stopped again to look up at him. "Do you promise?" The other man asked in such an innocent tone; Richard had to laugh in his frustration. "Seriously, Jacob?" He let out a sigh and gave the man an irritated look before continuing. "Fine, I promise! Now please…" He didn't have a chance to finish before Jacob finally brought his mouth down and gently continued his sucking and toying as promised. Richard relaxed himself as the other man slowly picked up his pace and carefully took more of Richards cock into his mouth. Richard could feel his orgasm growing but tried his best to hold himself together. Jacob knew his partner was close and carefully allowed more of the member into the back of his mouth, suddenly behaving rough as he took the member to the back of his throat. When the other man finally came Jacob didn't back away. He kept his mouth in place and swallowed every bit of seed that squirted into his mouth. Richard couldn't help but notice that he did so with a lot more grace than what he had managed to do.

Once he had pulled away and made sure he had swallowed every bit of the salty substance, Jacob repositioned himself and laid himself on his back next to Richard, similar to their position the previous night. They laid there in silence for a few moments while Richard calmed his body down. Jacob was expecting the other man to say something but after a few moments decided to speak for himself. "I don't think you'll have any issues pleasing me." He turned to his side and gave the man a charming smile. He had no doubt that Richard would be able to please him. The man may not have experience with men but he doesn't have to work very hard to get him going. As long as they continued down this road and Richard became more open about being with him, he figured there was little the man could do to upset him. Richard felt the burn of his own embarrassment cover his face at Jacob's words. He wasn't normally so easily embarrassed but for some reason anything related to sex and Jacob seemed to set him off. That in itself was embarrassing. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He didn't turn to face the other; he wanted to enjoy the aftershock of his orgasm without looking into the man's eyes and becoming even more embarrassed.

"I can't wait to enjoy it again." Richard let out a brief laugh at the man's words. He felt the man's fingers lightly trace the muscles on his chest, clearly expecting some sort of answer. He could feel the others intense eyes staring at him before he came up with a response. "You'll have plenty of chances, I'm sure." He was sincere with his response; he doubted there would ever be a time when he wouldn't want to fool around with the other. When Jacob didn't immediately respond, he decided to change the topic before he grew more embarrassed. "When are you bringing others to the island?" He shifted off his back and turned his body to face the man who was staring at him.

The blonde lowered his eyes and turned away from the other and laid back down on his back. There was a large list of other things he would rather talk about, especially when they were both naked and close to each other. Richard let out an irritated sigh at the others silence. He knew Jacob didn't enjoy answering his questions, especially about anything personal or island related. Still, if he intended to bring others to the island, Richard felt he deserved to know. He stared off at the man who seemed perfectly content ignoring him until he switched the subject. Once he was positive the man wasn't going to respond, Richard scooted over and climbed on top of him. He placed each of his legs on either side of the man's waist before he forcefully grabbed the other mans hands and held them to the ground. He didn't think Jacob would try and push him off but then again, the man was hard enough to read. "I think I deserve an answer. I know you don't like talking about yourself or what you do or anything to do with the island but that's alright since it's your business." He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. He really wished Jacob would give more information about himself away. There was so much mystery surrounding him and the island, Richard desperately wished he would be more open with it. He lightened the tone in his voice before he continued speaking. "If you're bringing people here than it affects me which makes it my business as well." He stared down into Jacob's eyes which seemed to be processing his words. He sent him a smile before he leaned in and placed a tiny kiss on the man's lips. He kept his face close to the others when he parted their lips and moved to his ear before he gently spoke again. "Will you please answer?"

Jacob wanted to kick himself for letting Richard take advantage of their current position. He knew the man made sense in his words but it didn't make him want to give the information up, even if it really wasn't that important. The fact that Richard looked so vulnerable laying naked on top of him didn't help his mind focus. He could feel every inhale and exhale the man made and was glad Richard had a firm grip on both of his hands or else they'd be travelling all over his body and he'd have no hope of focussing on anything besides fucking. When Richard met his eyes after another soft kiss on his ear he knew that he wouldn't be able to deny him. He hoped it was just because it wasn't an important matter or because they were both naked, not because he _couldn't_ deny him. "They'll likely be here in a few days. It'll be a small group of survivors from a small boating crash. Obviously it won't be anything as large as yours… but with the exception of you, that was pretty much a bust."

He smiled when Jacob finally spoke up. He was rather proud that the convinced the man to answer his question. Although he didn't understand how Jacob managed to bring people to the island, he didn't want to press his luck asking. He remembered his first few days on the island and they weren't that pleasant. "What exactly am I suppose to do? Stop them from killing themselves?" He asked sarcastically as he relaxed his body onto the others. Jacob never went into any sort of detail describing how the people he brought to the island actually died. Just that they did and it was because they couldn't tell right from wrong. He wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do.

"That would be up to you. It was your idea to step in." Jacob reminded the man as the grip loosened on his hands and he used it as an opportunity to cup their hands together again. "You said that if I don't step in, He would. I suppose you should try to convince them not to be corrupted by Him." Richard was instantly reminded of the other person who lived on this island. He spent most of him time pretending the man didn't exist, but in the back of his mind he knew he was there. He had only managed to run into the man a few times in all of his years here. Each time he would remind him that is offer still stood and that life with him would be more rewarding than with Jacob. The man put him on edge and he couldn't help the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach when he caught the man staring at him. He was the definition of creepy and Richard was perfectly content ignoring his existence. "Alright." He was satisfied with Jacob's response and didn't intend to waste any more thought on it.

They continued to lay there a few more moments in silence. Richard could feel Jacob's eyes upon him but refused to meet them back. Once he was certain the other man wasn't going to speak up he started to pull his hands away from the others grasp. Jacob was surprised by the action and immediately tightened the grip and pulled back, not wanting the man to leave his position. Richard finally met the other eyes as he gave him another irritated look. He didn't need to use words for Jacob to understand the question on his mind. Jacob gave a smile to contrast the look his partner was giving him before he spoke up. "I like us together like this. Don't be in such a hurry to leave." Richard softened at the words. Although he was becoming confused on where the boundaries of their relationship lay, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed laying on top of the other. He met the others eyes and matched his smile. "I'm not in any hurry." To convince the man otherwise, he placed is lips upon the others who eagerly responded. Jacob let go of his hands as he brought his own up against his back. He gently roamed the warm skin before he pushed down so he could feel the hard body rub against his. Richard smiled as he felt Jacob's hands on him as he broke away from the kiss. He took a moment to stare into Jacobs eyes before he gave the man a quick kiss on the lips before climbing off of him. He didn't want his lust to return and end up doing something he couldn't handle. He heard the small sigh the blonde gave and turned to face him. "I'm sure you have other things to do today?" He teased at the man who looked less than amused at his absence.

Jacob gave his friend an annoyed look. The general lust he had for his friend

was beginning to become an issue. "Does it matter? I still like to feel your body against mine." Maybe a little too much, his body had already become to respond to their kiss and intimacy. Richard sent him another smile at the words. "Well, I enjoy it too but we can't spend the whole day kissing and touching each other." Though as the words left his mouth he couldn't help but imagine how good a day of fucking would be. It reminded him of his honeymoon. It would be like that only with a man… and _a lot_ more experience. The idea did sound tempting and judging by the look Jacob was giving him, he was also up for the idea. "Why not?" Jacob suddenly added, interrupting his thoughts. The more he thought about it, he didn't have a solid answer. They were on an empty island; it wasn't like they had anything they _had_ to do. He turned his face away as he struggled to find words. "Well, because I want to wait until I can handle you more. As talented as you are, I'd rather get off in other ways." He figured that was a true enough answer. He was still confused by Jacob's actions and wanted to get away from the man so he could actually think about them without getting distracted by wondering hands. When the older man didn't answer him he reached out to grab a hold of his pants which were laying only a few feet away. Jacob watched his every move and finally spoke up when he slide the pants up to his hips. "Right..." He didn't believe Richard's excuse but didn't bother questioning the man. Understanding other people's emotions was not something he wanted to spend his time on. When the other went to pull their shirt over their head, he turned away and reached out to grab his own set of clothing he had abandoned by the tree. He stood up and quickly dressed before he turned and focused his attention on Richard. "I'm guessing you have something you plan on doing this afternoon?"

Upon hearing the man's words, Richard stood up on his feet to match this level. He didn't have anything he needed to do; he just wanted to be left alone. Somehow he felt if he told the older man that, he would insult or upset him. "It's nothing important." He looked up at the man as the words left his mouth. "Right." Jacob knew there was more to Richards answer than he would let on. He wished the other man would just explain it to him but he wasn't going to bother pushing the subject any longer.

Richard could see the uncertainty in the other mans words and closed the distance between them and grab for the man's hands and quickly brought them to his lips and placed a kiss on them. "I'm glad we're doing this." He tried reassuring the man. As confused as he was over the change with their relationship, the one thing he was certain on was that he enjoyed it. He knew Jacob did, but he still felt as though he should reassure the man in his commitment. Jacob smiled down towards the man, a little shocked at the outburst. "I'm glad too." He met the man's dark eyes before he leaned in to kiss the soft lips. Richard easily responded to the kiss and used his free hand to wrap around the others neck and pull him closer, quickly intensifying the kiss. Jacob was the one to break their intimacy when he came up for air. Instead of pulling away he leaned in closer to the man's ear and whispered. "You should go." He accompanied his words with a reassuring smile.

Richard returned the smile as he looked up at the man. "I'll see you tonight?" He didn't know why he asked since he saw the man every night. The man nodded as Richard slowly dropped his hold on the hand and took a few steps away. Richard didn't hesitate as he continued walking into the forest area that lead away from the clearing. He had pretty much decided that he couldn't refuse sex from Jacob. As confusing as their relationship may become, he wanted to live in the present and that meant enjoying in the pleasure Jacob had to offer. He still wasn't sure where his feelings towards the man lay, which is why he was currently walking in the opposite direction. As much as he enjoyed the others company, he still wanted to spend what was left of his morning and afternoon alone. There would be plenty of time for them to have fun later. After all, they did live on a deserted island.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again! I decided to add another chapter to this silly thing because I needed a distraction to get me through exams. I find writing calms me and it's rather fun. So...uh... this is just another warning that this is kinda really smutty because... that what I write when I'm stressed. I still do intend to maybe do something not to smut-based with this but it doesn't happen till like... the end of this chapter.

Again, I take credit for all the WONDERFUL typos and crazy grammatical mistakes that you see. The characters are still a little OC but you should pretty much expect it since the whole story is OC. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own LOST or any of these characters. They belong to their respected owners. I am in no way making money off of this and… I forget what else I'm supposed to say but the point is… NOT MINE!

Richard slowly opened his eyes as he felt the sleep leave his body. As soon as his eyes took in his surroundings, he could tell it was still dark outside which meant the morning had not come. There was a tiny crack in the door that allowed a tiny beam of light to shine through assuming it was daylight. Judging by the fact the there was no light besides from the nearby fire pit; he knew he should still be asleep. He left out a frustrated sigh, not quite understanding why his body had decided to wake him up when he should be sleeping. He closed his eyes and tried his best to allow sleep to come back to him but was met with disappointment. He could tell that his body was awake and that even if his mind wanted sleep, it wasn't going to come. After a few more moments of selfish attempt he opened his eyes and turned his body to face the man he knew was laying next to him.

He couldn't help the small smile that crept upon his face as he looked at Jacobs sleeping form, the man looked so peaceful. Since the day in the woods, Jacob had made sure that they always slept next to each other. Not that Richard minded, of course. He rather enjoyed the touch of the other, even if it was in the most innocent nature. He was surprised when the awkwardness he feared would cloud their relationship instantly disappeared after their second night. He didn't understand what had actually changed between them but he wasn't going to question it. He continued to stare at the sleeping blonde and couldn't help but look him over. With the exception of their first night, he never awoke before the other and never had a chance to admire the sleeping form.

Jacob had insisted that if they were going to be sleeping next to each other, they should do it minus clothes. Again, Richard didn't mind, especially since laying naked with the blonde normally lead to having sex. The only thing he regretted in all of his years on the island was not having sex with the man sooner. It certainly made the days go by faster, especially with the knowledge of going home to a man as talented as Jacob. The past few weeks have been a complete contrast to the past five years, though in the best way possible. Even though Jacob had said some people were coming to the island, nobody had shown up. It was still just the two of them...or three. Memories of the past few weeks assaulted his vision, the feel of Jacob's hands and mouth upon him, causing him waves of pleasure before they finished. It was enough to occupy his mind for hours and he could feel his body begin to respond just at the thought of them. His eyes travelled from the blondes face down the line of his chest. Even in the darkness, Richard was still aware of how desirable the man in front of him was and he couldn't help but want to reach out and touch every inch of skin he could find. He watched the way the blonde's chest rise and fell at every breath, occurring in a calm and steady rhythm. He couldn't help but wonder what the man was dreaming about, assuming he even had dreams. Judging by the calm breathing and peaceful look on the handsome face, he assumed it wasn't anything unpleasant. As his eye travelled lower, they rested on the man's limp cock. Well, at least he wasn't having an erotic dream. Staring at the member in front of him, he was instantly reminded of the times it wasn't so limp and he could feel himself harden at the thought. He tried his best to quiet his perverse thoughts as he turned his body so that he was now lying on his back, no longer staring at the other man.

He realized then that there was a reason his body had chosen to awake him. It desperately wanted attention. He really had no reason to be so horny; he and Jacob had enough sex to keep him happy for days. He tried to will himself down but every time he heard the man let out a breath, his arousal would grow and demand attention. He sighed as his hands slowly found there way around his own member. He let out a long moan as his hands slowly started to stroke himself, giving his cock the attention it demanded. He didn't understand why he was so horny but didn't pay it anymore mind as the pleasure started to burn in him. All his thoughts turned to how great being with Jacob actually was. The man always managed to ignite his arousal, even with the simplest of kisses or touches. He could easily remember the feel of the man's hands travelling over his body, touching and roaming his sensitive skin. He loved feeling the man's hands upon him, probably more than he really should. It wasn't like every time the man touched him it was in a sexual nature, but never-the-less, he always got pleasure from it. Just imagining the touch caused his body to heat up and he could feel his body respond as he used his free hand to travel up and down his chest, imitating some of Jacob's actions. He let out another pleasured moan as he slowly teased and twisted his nipples, imagining the others touch as he continued to stroke his hard member. Jacob always took his time touching and playing with his body. He always started sucking on his neck, which alone could almost make him cum. Jacob always enjoyed torturing him there before he continued with doing anything else. Sometimes he swore that Jacob could actually get off just by tormenting him. He was aware of how talented Jacob was with his mouth, the man always succeeded in getting him hard in a matter of minutes when he set his mouth to task.

Although he knew how talented Jacob was with his mouth, he couldn't stop remembering the feeling of having the man inside of him. It was a different type of release that his body still wasn't used to. He could just imagine how it actually felt, having Jacob roughly pound into him with his hard cock. Feeling the overwhelming pleasure that always shot through him when Jacob nailed his prostate, it caused goose bumps to travel all over his skin. He could clearly remember the noises that escaped the man's mouth as he pounded in and out with the sweat from their actions streaming down his body, accenting every muscle in detail. He heard his own moan escape at the thought of the memory. He wasn't aware that he was stroking himself so vigorously to his imaginary rhythm until he felt a real orgasm slowly build. It quickly came back to reality as he let go of his now raging member. It wasn't the smartest idea as he could feel his body protest for stopping so close to release. A release that wouldn't stop playing in his mind! It made no sense for him to jerk himself off when he had Jacob, the man from his fantasy, only a few feet away from him. He felt his nerves grow at the thought. He had never actually started anything with Jacob before. The man would either start it himself or at least encourage him to do something. He didn't know how the man would feel if he woke him up just because he was horny, though he seriously doubted the man would mind. He never thought he would actually fantasize about the other man or even be in this position to begin with, but all his thoughts were now consumed with be fucked by the man. It wasn't like Jacob wouldn't benefit for the experience as well. He took a long breath, trying to calm himself down and build up his nerves before he turned his body to look back at the sleeping man.

The man had some sort of angelic quality to his appearance when it wasn't masked by thoughts or feelings. Richard would have been able to fall back asleep easily just by staring at the other man if he wasn't so aroused. He slowly crawled his way closer to the man, surprised that the man hadn't even flinched. For some reason he had always assumed Jacob was a light sleeper. Then again, the man had been able to sleep through everything he'd done so far this evening, so he shouldn't have been too surprised. Once he was almost on top of the other, he reached his hands out and grabbed a hold of the man's member. He gently started to tease the area, slowly massaging the balls with one hand while he used the other to toy with the cock, avoiding the head until he started to feel it harden in his hands. He continued his teasing and reached his head up to roughly place his lips onto of the others. He instantly started sucking, licking and nibbling on them, hoping it would wake him up. As soon as he felt a tremble from the closed mouth, he quickly moved his mouth down the line of the man's chest, leaving wet kisses behind until he arrived at the man's collarbone. He aggressively sucked on the sensitive flesh until he heard a muffled moan and felt the man move his body against his. Certain that the man was now awake; he stopped playing with the man's cock and quickly climbed on top of him and straddled him, making his own hard cock very apparent to the other. Richard looked down in to the beautiful blue eyes of his partner. They held a strong look of confusion in them and Richard couldn't help but smile down at the man. As soon as Jacob's mouth moved to form words, Richard brought his mouth down upon and sucked on the soft lips until Jacob had the sense to invite him in. As soon as their tongues met, Richard eagerly pressed his body against the others and let out a small moan as his cock was sandwiched between the two bodies.

There certainly were worse ways to be awoken, but Jacob still couldn't help but be confused over Richard's actions. Waking up to Richard stimulating his body was basically a dream come true. He was aware that he had a hard-on as soon as he woke up but when he realized it was because of his partner's actions, he felt himself harden even more. He didn't understand what had gotten into his partner. Richard had never come onto him in the past; he had always been the instigator. His thoughts were interrupted as the man climbed onto him he became instantly of how aroused his partner was when he shoved his solid erection between them. The man's hot skin was a huge contrast against his own and he took a moment to get a better look at the man. He could make out his perk nipples and tiny goose bumps that covered his skin. He felt the man's erection press into him again as he met his flushed face. He couldn't help but feel a small bit of jealousy as he eyed the man. He had never gotten him quite so aroused before and the fact that he was, minus any help from himself, didn't sit well with him. He was about to speak up when Richard started sucking on his lips. He was taken aback for a moment, still not used to Richard being so bold. Once he got over his brief shock, he opened his mouth and allowed the man to enter.

Jacob allowed the other man to take control of the kiss, though when he felt the man's hard erection between them again and heard the moan the escaped at the contact, he started to attack the man's mouth more aggressively. He could feel himself hardening as Richard travelled deeper and deeper into his mouth, not willing to give up his dominance. He reached out to trace the hot skin on the man's back and felt the man tremble when his hands lightly traced the line of his spine. As soon as Richard felt the hands connect with his skin his body instantly responded, sending tiny waves of pleasure with each contact. He raised his torso, desperately wanting to feel the hands travel over his body. Jacob saw the invitation but instead used his arms to pin the man against him again. Once he was sure the man was secure, he used his lower body to roughly rub the man's erection against their bodies. As soon as Richard felt the pleasure that immediately followed the contact, he lost all control. His mouth broke itself away from the kiss as a loud moan escaped his lips. Jacob was almost taken aback as a tiny laugh left his lips. "What's gotten into you?" He words came out in a mixture of his laugh, but he didn't expect the man to answer. He didn't realize just how horny his partner was, and he was determined to hear more noises from the man. Jacob quickly repeated the motion and set himself up in a steady rhythm as Richard lowered his head and whispered his name into his ear, pleasure dripping from his words. He increased his speed and brought his free mouth to the man's neck and quickly started sucking on the tender area, earning him an even louder moan from the man. Richard melted into the man's body and even pressed himself harder against him as his rhythm picked up. He was in pure bliss and couldn't hold back the piercing moans and words that left his mouth. Every time something slipped out, Jacob would either increase his sucking or rub even harder against him, which only resulted in more noises escaping. He could feel his orgasm quickly growing and couldn't believe Jacob was actually getting him off with such simple methods. He knew he was about to cum and it took all the effort he had to rip his neck away and push the man away, creating a small amount of space between the two bodies. Jacob gave him a confused look as he allowed the man some space. It took him a few moments before he was actually able to look at the man and form coherent words. "If you don't stop I'm going to cum all over you."

Jacob had to laugh at the statement as he abandoned his hold on the man and relaxed his body back to the ground. "Isn't that what you want?" He gave the man a curious look. He still had no idea what had come over his partner to make him act so out of character. He didn't even understand why he was so horny. He sent his partner a smile as he met his dark eyes. Richard quickly looked away when the man met his eyes and laughed. Even though he knew the man wasn't taunting him, he was still embarrassed he had even let the words slip out. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to the blonde, especially since the thought of cumming all over the man was so tempting. As soon as that particular image passed through his mind, he felt his cock stir and was instantly reminded of how close to loosing it he actually was. He took a deep breath and waited another moment to regain more of his senses. Once he was sure he could actually make functional sentences, he met Jacob's blue eyes again and finally spoke up.

"Trust me, I do, but if I wanted to be jerked off I could have done it without your help." He teased at the man before he gave him a twisted smile. He slowly climbed on top of the man again, imitating his earlier position. He could feel the others eyes on him as he reached down and repositioned his cock so that it was no longer between them. He didn't want to give the man an opportunity to rub against it again, especially since he didn't think he'd be able to handle it, at least not till he calmed down. Once he was comfortable he leaned in and placed a tiny kiss on the man's lips before he travelled downward. He took his time as he slowly starting kissing the man's chest, sucking and licking on the sensitive skin. He spent a few minutes teasing the man's nipples before he continued down. He continued the same actions on his stomach and various surrounding muscles before he travelled downwards towards the semi-hard member he knew awaited him.

Jacob had to hold back a moan as the man was sucking on his sensitive skin. He took a moment to clear his throat, trying to get the man's attention as he struggled to stay in control. "You wouldn't _actually_ touch yourself without at least inviting me to watch, would you?" Jacob's eyes met the others in a more serious nature as Richard looked up at the sudden interruption and change of tone. Jacob had never really seen Richard touch himself. He had seen him touch himself when they were having sex, but never for his own desires. Now once he had the idea in his head, he couldn't stop imagining it. It was definitely worth trying out some time and judging by the tightening in his cock, he knew his body agreed. Richard let out a tiny laugh at the others words. He wasn't about to admit that he _had_ been touching himself before he decided to wake the man up. He moved his body lower so that he had easier access to Jacob's member before he answered the man. "Jacob, I'm about to place my mouth on your cock. Do you _really_ want to continue asking me questions?" He gave the man a devilish smile and didn't wait for a response before he lowered his mouth into the cock in front of him.

He took as much of it as he could fit into his mouth before he brought his tongue around the member. He took his time as he wet the member with his tongue, avoiding actually playing with the head as he gradually started to suck on the member. He could feel the member harden at his actions and he brought his hand out to capture the flesh his mouth couldn't cover. Jacob smiled as the man ignored his question and gave his cock some attention. He let out a small moan as the man teased him and suddenly wished that Richard had chosen to wake him up like _this._ After hearing the encouragement from his partner, Richard finally brought his tongue to the head and started focusing on it as he started to suck harder against the member. He picked up his pace until he could taste the salty, bitterness of precum that had begun to form. He suddenly started to slow down his rhythm before he stopped altogether. He took a quick moment to wipe his mouth before he looked up to his partner who looked as aroused as he currently was. He smiled at the sight and climbed back on top of the man, regaining his previous position. He leaned in and was about to kiss the man when and was caught off guard when the other suddenly spoke up "You want me to fuck your ass, right? That's why you woke me up."

Richard was stunned by the words and instantly looked away. He was glad that his face was already red so that his embarrassment wasn't so obvious. He tried not to pay attention to the fact that the words sounded so uncharacteristically hot coming from Jacob, especially in their current position. He didn't want to actually have to admit to the man that he wanted to be fucked, he had hoped Jacob would just be quiet and let him lead. Jacob let out another small laugh and smiled as he watched the man try and hide his embarrassment. "I'd be more than happy to. You _could_ have just asked." He continued to give the man a teasing smile. He found the whole situation adorable as the man still wouldn't meet his eyes. He slowly raised his arms and placed them on the others back as he pressed them together again. Richard finally turned to face him when his hands innocently travelled down his back and stopped inches above his waist. He was about to kiss the man, trying to convince him to venture downward but was stopped as Jacob raised his head to whisper into his ear. "You know that I will _never_ deny your body anything." Richard tried to suppress the shiver that ran through his body when the man's cool words met his ear. He didn't understand why Jacob chose now to tell him all this. All he knew is he desperately wanted the other man inside of him. He watched the man as he lowered his head back against the surface and gave him a small nod and finally was able to kiss the man.

As soon as Jacob opened his mouth; Richard quickly went back to his earlier aggressive nature and eagerly set his tongue to task. Jacob lost himself in the kiss as he could feel Richard pressing himself against him. He continued moving his hands up and down the man's back, lightly teasing the sensitive areas and enjoying the tiny beams on sweat he could feel. He was about to pull the man up so that he could focus on roaming his chest, but as soon as his hands moved to his side they were roughly grabbed and place directly on top of the man's ass. Richard broke away from the kiss and whispered a word into his ear. "Please?"

Jacob was always into lots of foreplay but he knew when he met the lusty dark eyes of his companion, he wouldn't be able to say no. He instantly brought his lips to cover the others as his hands travelled around fine ass, slowly stroking and spreading each cheek before he gave a harsh squeeze. Richard gave another encouraging moan into the kiss. He figured he was beginning to sound like a cheap whore with all the noise he was creating but he could hold them back as he got closer to his goal. Jacob carefully brought a finger to the area and lightly teased the hole once he found it. He softly traced the sensitive flesh but never entered. Richard slowly stopped kissing the man as all of his attention was focused on the teasing finger. Jacob continued to trace along the area and the feeling was driving Richard insane. He was about to just push himself into the finger, but as soon as Jacob saw the intent, he ripped it away. Richard let out a frustrated sigh and gave the man a pleading look. As soon as Jacob met the dark eyes he leaned in and gave the man a quick kiss before he spoke. "Sorry, I know you're really horny tonight, but trust me. I just want to do this my way this one time." He didn't wait for a response before he used his arms to push the man off of him. As soon as Richard's body met the cold stone tile Jacob quickly climbed on top of him and gave him another long kiss.

His hands quickly found there way up and down the man's chest, feeling the line of every bone and muscle. When he finally broke away for air, he brought up a hand and cupped the man's face into it. He smiled and was about to speak when Richard suddenly grabbed his hand and moved it over his mouth. He met the man's eyes and gave him a puzzled expression. Richard smiled at the man's confusion and pressed the hand against his lips and slowly started kissing it. He rotated the hand around, kissing and sucking on the different angles until his mouth met the tips of his fingers. He took his time in kissing each of the digits before he carefully inserted two inside his mouth. As soon as his lips closed around them, he brought his tongue and circled the digits, slowly wetting them. He gradually started to suck on them as he pushed them deeper and deeper into his mouth. Jacob kept his eyes on the man as he examined every move. When Richard started to suck harder on his fingers he felt himself react and couldn't help but wish it was his cock inside the mans mouth instead. Just imagining the actions almost caused him to let out a small moan. He had to stop his mind from wanting the man to suck him off. He carefully leaned forward and spoke into the man's ear. "You should save your talented mouth for my cock." Richard was about to laugh at the words before Jacob suddenly ripped the hand away and replaced it with his mouth. Jacob forcefully shoved his own tongue inside as he used his dry hand to reposition the man's legs and then brought a wet finger against the eager man's entrance. He briefly teased the area, mainly to spite his partner before finally shoving in.

Richard's body instantly winced at the foreign intrusion though he tried his best to relax his body and calm it down. Jacob slowly inserted the finger deeper against the tightness, doing his best to stretch the area. He felt the walls constrict against his finger and he smiled, excited to be able to shove his cock into the tight hole. Once he reached his fingers limit, he pulled out and quickly returned with another. His fingers met more resistance this time as he continued to probe deeper. Richard continued to try to calm his body down as the piecing pain grew even stronger as Jacob continued to move in. As painful as the process was, it would only be temporary and he knew the pleasure that was about to come from it.

Jacob broke away from the kiss and allowed the man to let of a small hiss as he continued to scissor his way through. He tried his best to be gentle as he made his way even deeper. When he reached his limit he started to pull out but immediately pushed back in as hard as he could, hitting the man right in the spot. Richard let out an unexpected noise of pleasure that lingered in the air as the pleasure shot through him. He hadn't expected the motion. Jacob smiled as he watched the man's response. He didn't expect to be able to nail the man's prostate with just two fingers. After taking a moment for his partner to calm down, he gently pushed into the same spot, earning him an even louder noise from the man. He could feel his cock stir at hearing his partner's response and he quickly decided to continue. It didn't take him long to set up a slow rhythm of pushing in and out against the tightness with his fingers. He continued to stare at the man, watching him curl against his touch as he continued his gentle movements. Soon his fingers felt no resistance and he focused all of his attention on the noises his partner was creating. Richard felt as though he was going insane. Despite the pleasure he felt every time Jacob pushed in, it wasn't enough to satisfy his need. He was just scratching the surface of the pleasure he knew awaited him and he desperately wanted more. He tried his best to swallow his moans and quiet himself down before he spoke when Jacob showed no sign of speeding up his actions. "Please…" His voice cracked and turned itself into to moan as Jacob gave another harsh push before he stopped his actions to hear what the man had to say. His voice quickly lost the sternness he had intended, but it didn't really matter as he continued on. "Fuck me with your cock, not you hand."

As soon as Jacob heard the words, he quickly pulled out of the man. As much as he enjoyed fingering the man's ass, he was fine with stopping his actions to use his cock. He carefully climbed off the man and travelled downwards to give him better positioning. He took a look at his dry cock and then to Richard who matched his eyes in understanding. Richard slowly moved to his knees in front of the man and leaned in and was about to take the cock into his mouth. Before he did, he brought his tongue out to lick the precum that had formed from earlier and gently placed his lips on top of the head and slowly started kissing it before he took the member into his mouth entirely. He traced his tongue along the long member, slowly wetting every dry spot he could find. He slowly took more of the member into his mouth, wetting each piece of the flesh before he lightly started sucking on the member. When Richard started to suck on him, Jacob let out a deep moan and automatically started to thrust himself into the willing mouth. Once he was aware of his actions he gathered all of his will power and quickly pulled away. He hadn't meant to actually start thrusting, but Richard was so willing, he didn't notice it even happening. All he could think about was how good it would be to cum inside Richard's mouth.

After taking a quick look into Richard's lusty eyes, he roughly pushed the man onto the ground and repositioned him into their previous position. He quickly jumped onto of the man and placed his wet cock against the man's entrance. He brushed his cock against the entrance a few times, slowly teasing his horny partner before he slowly pushed himself inside. He moaned as the warm, tight walls instantly found there way around his cock as he slowly pushed himself further into the hole. Once he was completely inside he stopped for a moment and wiped his brow. The sweat was beginning to pour down his face as he savoured the feeling of the tightness surrounding his cock. He knew it wouldn't take long for him to cum tonight. He spared his partner a quick look before he slowly thrust into him, causing them both let moan in pleasure. The pleasure the friction between him and the other caused the pleasure to soar right through him and he smiled down at his partner and repeated the slow movement. Richard met his partners smile. This was the feeling he was craving all night. Feeling Jacob slam into his prostate with his cock made him feel the beginnings of an orgasm show. He started thrusting back, earning him more pleasure after each thrust. Jacob continued at his slow tempo enjoying the feel of the walls constricting against him and focused on the man beneath him whose face was a mixture of pleasure and frustration. The slow pace was driving Richard insane. Although he enjoyed their current tempo, he needed it to quicken if he was going to get off. The jolt of pleasure he got whenever Jacob strove deep enough only succeeded into teasing his body and he desperately wanted more. After another slow thrust Richard finally spoke up. "Jacob, please…stop teasing me and start fucking me!"

When Jacob heard the words he immediately stopped his actions and made eye contact with the man. He was actually waiting for the man to actually use words to tell him to do something. The lust and desire was clear in the dark brown eyes and Jacob didn't hesitate before he quickly sped up. As soon as he had solidified a tempo, he closed his eyes and threw his head back. He let out a mixture of words and moans as he could feel his orgasm build in his blood and head to his cock.

When Jacob closed his eyes and obeyed his demand; Richard pushed himself harder into every thrust. It felt so good; this was exactly what he had been wanting the entire evening and now he was finally getting it. After a few thrusts he could feel the pleasure begin to overwhelm his sense and brought his hands to his cock and started stroking himself in rhythm with Jacob's thrusts. It didn't take him long before he felt his orgasm finally come and vocalised his pleasure as his seed shot all over his stomach. When Jacob heard Richard cum, he opened his eyes and watched the man as he finished himself. After a few more thrusts, he finally felt his own orgasm and felt his seed shoot directly into Richard's ass. He let out a long moan as he slowly rode it out. Once he was finished he looked down and gave the man and smile before speaking. "Happy?"

"Very." Richard didn't even have to think before the answer left his mouth. He matched Jacob's smile before the man pulled out, causing the man's cum to flow out as well. Richard instantly lowered his legs at the man's absence. Jacob moved and laid himself on the ground, right next to Richard. They laid there in silence for a few moments, both catching their breath and calming their bodies down. Once he was calm, Richard slowly sat up and was about to get up when Jacob reached for his hand and tried to bring him back down. "Where are you going?"

Richard turned to face the man and used his free hand to gesture towards his body. "Look at me, I'm disgusting." He tried his best to sound light and playful but between all the cum on his stomach, hands, and leaking out of his ass, he truly did feel disgusting. He had planned just to wash himself off and come back; he didn't understand why Jacob would object. Jacob looked the man over and let out a simple laugh. "Being covered in cum doesn't make you disgusting, it makes you sexy." He leaned in and pressed the other back onto the ground. He pressed his chest onto the others, directly onto of the sticky substance and gave the man a gentle kiss. Richard eased into the other touch and enjoyed the contrast in dynamic. This kiss was softer than before and held no sense of hunger inside. Jacob was the one to break the kiss. He turned to his side and reached out and grabbed a stray piece of cloth that was lying on the floor. He couldn't remember what its purpose was and turned himself back around to face Richard. He took a moment to wipe all the cum off his stomach before he smiled and handed it to Richard. "There you go."

Richard returned the man's smile as he took the cloth from him and instantly sat up and started cleaning off his hand before he moved down to his stomach and cock. Once he had gotten rid of most of the sticky substance he threw the cloth over in the corner, easily forgotten about. He turned back and faced the blonde who was now comfortably lying on his side, watching his every move. He easily laid himself back down beside he man and turned to face him. "Thank you." He didn't just mean for the cloth as he leaned in and gave the man a long controlled kiss. Jacob responded and brought his hand up to hold the man's face as he started to deepen the kiss. Richard inched closer at the touch and eventually broke away when his exhaustion hit him. At least he would finally be able to fall back asleep. He gave the man a small smile before he turned away and laid back down on his back. He closed his eyes and tried to hide a yawn that suddenly broke through. Jacob tried not to let his disappointment show as he watched the man distance himself from him. He had gotten used to the idea of Richard wanting his body as much as he desired his. He watched the man relax himself into his new position before he moved towards him. Once he was close enough, he pushed Richard onto his side and he pressed himself against the other's back. He placed an arm across the other's chest and snuck the other one underneath the other body.

Richard was surprised by the sudden contact. He had assumed they would just go back to sleep. Jacob's sudden contact was unexpected. He allowed the man to move him into place and didn't object until he felt the man place tiny kisses on him back. "Jacob..." He tried his best to sound irritated but it didn't come across as well as he had hoped. It wasn't that he disliked the attention the man was giving him, but he wanted to sleep and he knew he wouldn't be able to if the man didn't leave him alone. When the man didn't stop his actions, Richard spoke up again. "I'm tired…" He couldn't believe Jacob already wanted to go again. They barely just finished! Jacob slowly brought his mouth to his ear and spoke in a quite voice. "You can go to sleep." He started to kiss the soft skin surrounding the man's ear and allowed his free hand to slowly travel up the man's chest. "I just like touching you." Richard smiled at the words. He knew Jacob enjoyed touching him just as much as he enjoyed being touched, but that didn't mean he could fall asleep to it. When he felt Jacob's hand started to travel lower, he brought his own hand down and grabbed the others and placed them together. "I'm not going to be able to fall asleep if you're going to be turning me on."

Jacob let out a chuckle before he stopped all of his actions and responded. "Surprisingly that's not always my intent. Sometimes I just want to feel you against me… times like now." He gave the man another small kiss on the back of his neck before he continued on. "I want us to sleep like this." He gave the man's body another tight squeeze to emphasize his point.

"Alright." Richard wasn't going to object to the idea. He was rather comfortable lying against the man and was too tired to argue over nothing. Although he was comfortable against the man, he did feel a growing concern over their intimacy. As much as he tried to deny it, he had found himself growing more aware of Jacob since they had started having sex. He knew he was more attached to Jacob than he should be, but again, he hoped it was just because of the lack of any other persons around. Jacob's actions sometimes confused him because he suspected the other man felt the same way, especially when he started acting like this. They had never actually discussed _what_ they were doing relationship wise, but he had assumed it was just sex. As he felt Jacob relax his head against him, he knew it was more.

He tried to let the thoughts leave his head as he shut his eyes and relaxed himself against the man.

When morning finally came, Richard slowly awoke. He opened his eyes before he stretched out his legs and arms. The memories of the previous night quickly overtook his mind and he was surprised when his arm didn't bump into another. He turned to his side expecting to see Jacob lying next to him. He tried not to be disappointed in the empty space; he had fully expected Jacob to still be there, especially after the way he was acting the previous night. He tried his best not to think of it as he continued to lay there. He gave his body a few more moments to spring back to life before he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Now once he had a better view, he took a clearer look around the room, searching for his missing partner. When he didn't see the other he let out a small sigh. He had grown accustomed to waking up with the other man near him, even if he didn't want to admit it. His eyes slowly ended up looking at his own hands and stomach and he was instantly reminded of how badly he needed to bathe. It seemed like a good idea since he had no idea where Jacob was and he was filthy. He slowly got up and grabbed his clothes before he headed outside to the ocean.

It didn't take him long to actually get clean. He felt significantly better as he left the cool ocean water and pulled clothes on. Once he was dressed, he looked at his reflection in the water and noticed the tiny red mark on his neck. He instantly recognized it and brought up his hand to cover the evidence of his activities with Jacob. Even if they were alone of the island, he didn't enjoy the idea of going around with the offensive mark. Not to say that he didn't enjoy receiving the mark, he would never refuse Jacob's mouth on his skin, even if he had to endure being marked. Still, it didn't make him pleased to see it whenever he looked at his reflection. He let out a small sigh and decided to let the matter go as he dropped his hand back to his side and started to make his way back to the four-toed statue. He only made it a few steps before he felt a set of hands wrap around his waist. He acted on pure instinct as he immediately reached out and pulled the hands off of him. He quickly smashed his elbows into the body he felt against his back, pushing the body to the ground. When he turned to see Jacob lying in the sand behind him, he instantly regretted his actions. He quickly bent down and offered his hand to help the other up before he apologized. "Sorry!" Once he replayed the scene in his mind, he had to hold back at laugh. "I'm sorry." He repeated his words as the other finally took his hand, though he didn't seem as amused by the situation as he was.

Jacob allowed himself to be pulled up by Richard. He had just arrived back to the statue when he noticed the man was up. He had been watching the man from a safe distance and finally decided to approach him. Being harshly shoved into the sand was not the response he had been looking for. He took a few moments to dust the sand off himself and listened to Richard's apologies before he spoke. "Was that _really_ necessary?" He certainly didn't find as much humour into their situation as Richard did.

"I didn't mean to…" Richard still had to hold back a laugh as he looked at the serious nature of Jacob's face. "You caught me off guard." He didn't understand why the other had to be so serious all the time.

"Caught you off guard? How many times in the past five years has anyone _besides_ me touched you?" Richard had to admit that the man had a point. He really should have assumed it was Jacob since the man had a habit of sneaking up on him. He couldn't help that he was still jumpy, even after all these years.

"Never, but you don't need to constantly sneak up on me. You're allowed to make your presence known before you decide to randomly touch me." He still spoke with a teasing tone as he continued to stare at the other with a friendly smile. He hoped Jacob would actually take his advice. After all of his years on the island Richard had built up a good sense of hearing and could normally hear nearby animals. It made it more frustrating that Jacob always seemed to appear out of nowhere. Every time he thought he was at the top of his game, Jacob would always prove him wrong by randomly appearing.

Jacob remained silent for a few moments and held the man's stare before he walked behind the other and placed his arms around him, gaining the position he had wanted from the start. He gently pressed himself into the others back while his hands travelled down his chest and rested on the light fabric over his stomach. "Who else gets to touch you like this?" He moved his hands lower and cupped the man's clothed cock into his hand before he slowly started to massage it. He certainly hoped he was the only one who got to touch the other, especially like this. He smiled when he felt the man's breath quicken at his touch and he slowly brought his lips down to kiss the soft flesh behind the man's ear.

Richard leaned into the others touch and pushed himself harder into the man as he felt his lips upon him. He could feel Jacob get stronger with his actions as he left out a small noise as he opened his mouth to speak. "Only you..." He barely managed to choke the words out and quickly shut his mouth to hide his growing excitement. He didn't understand why Jacob got so possessive over him, especially since there were only three of them on the island. The man really had no need. He certainly wasn't going to be running into the arms of the third person on the island, especially not for this type of comfort. He smiled when he felt Jacob push his hardness against him. "Is that why you're here right now?" He couldn't help but laugh at the man before he slowly started rubbing his ass against the growing erection. He hadn't realized the man's hardness until now but he couldn't help but be amused that that's the reason the man had even approached him.

Jacob smiled as he tore his mouth away from the flesh. He actually hadn't intended to be in this position again so soon but when he had returned to the statue and saw Richard naked, wet and touching himself while he cleaned... well, he had gotten distracted. He brought his mouth to the others ear and softly whispered. "Are you going to deny me?"

The words sent the blood shooting straight for Richards cock as he registered them. When he didn't immediately respond, Jacob placed his mouth on top of his ear and slowly nibbling on it. Even though he wasn't horny, he could feel his body respond to Jacob's touch and he wouldn't be able to deny the man, especially in their current position. He let out another small noise before he responded. "No." He barely managed to get the word out before Jacob let go of his cock and spun him around. Jacob gave him a pleased smile. "Good." He waited for Richard to match his smile before he pressed him closer and attacked his lips.

Richard wasted no time in responding to the man and quickly brought his hands to the man's back. He pressed them down upon the cool fabric before he brought them down and lifted under the thin fabric and touched the skin underneath. He lightly traced up and down the man's skin, not quite pressing down hard enough to satisfy his longing but he smiled in his kiss when he felt tiny goose bumps appear. Jacob was the one to break the kiss and he brought his mouth down to the man's neck and gave him a playful bite before sucking. Richard tried to suppress the loud reaction he knew the action caused but managed to fail. He thought it was almost shameful how easily he could respond to actions on his neck. He tried to quiet himself as Jacob slowly started to spend more time nibbling and less on sucking, though he wasn't very successful. When Jacob pressed their bodies closer together he was reminded of the red mark on his neck and knew that a bite mark certainly wouldn't help his embarrassment. He took another moment to enjoy the wonderful sensation before he summoned his will power and used his hand to push Jacob's head further downward. Jacob didn't seem to take the hint as he started being more aggressive in his bites. "Jacob… Please, stop" He barely managed to get the words out through his pleasure. He couldn't help but feel empty as Jacob stopped to look up and give him a confused look.

"You can't convince me that you don't like me biting you. I can feel you grow harder and your moans suggest otherwise." Jacob gave the man a reassuring smile before he went to lean in and continue his actions. He was disappointed when he felt Richard pull away and quickly reached out and grabbed the man's arm, bringing him back into place. He was about to continue but stopped when Richard actually spoke up. "I do enjoy it but you can pleasure me in other ways."

Jacob gave a small laugh at the man's words before he leaned in and gave the neck another playful bite and suck. He was surprised when he as met with no resistance and smiled as he listened to the small rumble in the man's throat before he moved his mouth to the man's ear. "I enjoy hearing the different noises you always make when I use my mouth on your neck." He gave the man another smile as he pulled his head back and met his eyes. Hearing Richard moan to his actions always caused him to harden and he didn't intend to stop now. "Why wouldn't you want me to do something that gets us both so hard?"

Richard almost had to laugh at how ridiculous this whole ordeal was. Although Jacob had a valid point, he had come too far not to back down. "Well, look at my neck." He followed Jacob's eyes and almost sighed when they showed no clue as to what his issue was. "We fuck and fool around often enough. I don't need to walk around with a red mark on my neck all the time. I do enjoy your mouth but I'll never get rid of this mark until you stop attacking it. There are plenty of other ways to turn me on." He grabbed the man's hand and led it down his chest before he pulled it under his pants. He placed it on top of his cock and started to thrust himself into it. He let out a pleasured sigh as Jacob started to move his hand around his member, rubbing against it before he started stroking it. Richard felt his body grow warmer as he withdrew his hand and inched closer to the man, encouraging his hand to be rougher. "I'll still make enough noises for the both of us." He whispered the words into the man's ear before placed his arms onto the man's waist. He gently slid them up under his shirt, trying his best not to ruin the moment they were having before he opened his mouth.

Jacob smiled at the man's comment as he abandoned his hold on the man's cock and pulled his hand free. He believed every word of it. He took a quick moment and stared at the mark in question and then turned his focus back on to Richards face. He certainly didn't find anything offense by the mark, if anything he enjoyed seeing it as a reminder of their activities. "I like seeing it on you. It reminds me that this isn't a dream and that you are mine." Richard smiled at the words and tried not to read too much into them. He reached out started to pull on the fabric of Jacob's shirt. Jacob easily helped him as he pulled the fabric over his head. A soon as he saw the exposed flesh, Richard quickly brought himself closer. He allowed his hands to continue roaming down the man's back while he left a trail of kisses up the man's neck and stopped when he rested at his ear. He was going to comment on the man's words until he felt hands on top of his pants rubbing against his ass, running over each cheek before squeezing them. He had to catch his breath as Jacob continued fondling him before he changed his words and spoke into the man's ear. "Is that what you want?" He pushed himself into Jacob's greedy hands, letting out a small noise as he made contact, savouring the feeling of the man's hands against him. It wasn't long until he moved his hands downward until the rested on the hem of Jacob's pants while he moved his mouth onto the man's face and lightly started kissing his chin and sides. When he could feel Jacob get more excited in his groping, he swiftly pulled the man's pants down and grabbed the hard member underneath. He felt Jacob stop his actions as he slowly started to stroke his member. He quickly placed his mouth on top of Jacobs and aggressively started to kiss him as his hands started to stroke him in time.

It wasn't long before Jacob started to feel the beginnings of an orgasm form. He was already fairly hard before he had even arrived in front of the man, so now once they were doing _this_ to each other, he definitely wouldn't last. When he ripped away from the kiss, Richard quickly placed his mouth onto the man's chest as he slowly made his way downward. Jacob threw his head back for a few moments while he enjoyed the other man's touch before he suddenly shoved the man away. Similar to Richard the previous night, he didn't want to be jerked off when there were so many other options available to him.

He smiled when he met Richard's confused expression and reached out to grab the hem of the man's pants. He briefly toyed with the loose fabric as he leaned forward and softly kissed the man's lips before he pulled them down. His hands immediately touched the revealed skin as Richard slowly walked out of the pants. When he was free, Jacob raised his hands up and brought the shirt with him as he pulled it over the man's head and threw it away. Now that the other man was just as naked as he was, he couldn't help but take a moment to admire his form. To him, Richard was perfect in every way, shape and form and he could never take his eyes off of him, especially times like now. He reached out cupped the man's face with his hands and gave him an adoring look before he unexpectedly slammed his lips upon the others. Instead of seeking entrance into Richard's mouth, he settled on kissing the man's lips, occasionally licking and sucking on the soft flesh before he bit down on it. He could feel the frustration of his partner build when he refused to enter his mouth and only got rougher in his deeds. He wasn't surprised when he felt the man's hands against his back, slowly digging his nails into the flesh as he pressed their erections against each other. They both moaned, especially when Richard started to make a rhythm out of pressing them together. The noises and actions instantly reminded him about how much he actually wanted to fuck his partner and he pulled away from him before he used his strength to push his partner into the nearby rocks that acted as a base for their home.

Richard was surprised at the push and couldn't help but wince as his back met the rough edge of the rocks. He barely had a moment to adjust his position before Jacob was against him again, this time actually entering his mouth as he basically assaulted his mouth. Despite the pain radiating from his back from continuously rubbing against the sharp rocks, he could feel his pleasure grow with Jacob's demanding kiss. He tried his best to respond to it, but it was clear that Jacob was the one in charge. He felt the man's hands travel down his chest before he wrapped them around his cock, one slowly toying with his balls while the other fiddled the head, slowly driving him insane with his teasing. He moaned into the kiss and tried to pull away so he could focus all of his attention on what Jacob was doing with his hands. When he attempted to move his head, Jacob quickly noted the action and harshly bit down onto his lip, drawing a tiny bit of blood out, clearly meaning to cause more pain than pleasure. Richard let out a long hiss as the pain briefly overtook the pleasure he was feeling. He understood the underlining message in the action and kept his head in place as Jacob went back to pleasuring him. He couldn't help but dig his fingers into Jacob's back as his pleasure began to overtake his sense and he starting thrusting in and out of Jacob's hands, feeling his an orgasm slowly build. Jacob heard the mews that escaped his partner and knew that he was close. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and took a moment to admire his partners dishevelled appearance, proud that he had managed to get him like these as oppose to last night when Richard _came_ to him like this. When he was finished ogling his partner, he quickly flipped him around and roughly shoved him against the rocks.

He heard his partners discomfort at the suddenly change of position but ignored it as he slowly pressed his member against his entrance. He took a laboured breath as he slowly pushed his head in, enjoying the instant pleasure that the unstretched walls offered to him. He let out a small moan as he pushed in a little deeper, pleasure overwhelming him before he pulled himself out, desperately wishing he could just fuck him now. Richard actually felt relieved as he felt the man push away from him and he was given a little space so that his chest was no longer being scratched up the sharp rocks. He felt the burning fire run up his ass when Jacob actually started to push into him but for some reason his throbbing cock was now the focus of his attention, not the burning pain in his ass. When Jacob pulled out, he tried to find a better position against the rocks that didn't actually cause him to be scratched. He settled for leaning on his hands, putting all of his pressure of his hands so that his body wouldn't feel the blunt of the attack.

Jacob quickly wet his fingers before he brought them done and quickly pressed one into the hole. He took no time as he roughly pushed in his fingers length, ignoring the pained cry from his partner. He knew he cry would quickly change to pleasure when he got through preparation. He pulled out and quickly repeated the action adding another finger. He kept the fingers in place as he leaned his head down and started laying soft kisses on the man's back, trying to apologize. He had never actually prepared the man so roughly before and didn't think it would hurt him so much. He kept them in that position for a few moments, allowing his partner to actually get used to the feeling before he added his cock, which would likely hurt a lot more.

Richard tried his best not to appear weak but his ass hurt a lot more than it ever had, even worse than his first time. He was thankful for the brief reprise Jacob had granted him and he used it to calm himself and relax his body as best he could. It hurt significantly less when Jacob finally pulled out of him and repositioned himself against him. He could feel Jacob's cock against him and managed to stay quiet as he slowly pushed it into him. Jacob let out another long moan as he pushed into the hole that was even tighter than normal. As soon as the tightness attacked his cock, he could feel his body respond appropriately. Once he was fully inside, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Richard's body. He gave the man a tight hug before he brought his hands down to grab the man's cock. He let out a small chuckle when he found the man still as hard as he left him. He used his thumb to spread the tiny bit of precum all over the head of the man's cock, earning him a moan as the other thrust himself back into his cock. The knowledge that the man still got turned on by his rough treatment made him smile as he placed his free hand around the man's hips to hold him into place before he used all of his strength to thrust him.

Richard wasn't prepared for the fast action and actually lost his balance with his hands as his chest was nailed into the rock. Jacob hand moved in rough rhythm with his thrusts and the pleasure of it all caused him to cry out. He barely had time to reposition his hands as Jacob quickly pounded into him again. He didn't know why he was expecting a slow tempo, especially which everything they'd done leading up to it. Although he could still feel the pain from his chest and ass, it only served as a strange contrast between the pleasures he felt. Oddly enough, he didn't seem to mind it. He heard the groans and grunts from Jacob and it only served to build his orgasm up. Jacob could feel himself lose control at with their fast tempo. He was so close! He brought his mouth down and started kissing the man's back and shoulder, trying to distract himself so he could cum together with Richard. After a few more thrusts he could feel the familiar tightness in Richard's cock and he roughly bit down into the man's shoulder, trying to suppress the satisfying moan of his orgasm. As soon as he felt the pain on his shoulder, Richard let out a pained noise that quickly turned into pleasurable as his orgasm hit him simultaneously. Jacob let go of the shoulder when he suddenly tasted the saltiness of blood attack his tongue. He held them both in place as let go of Richard's cock and waited for their bodies to slowly calm down from the high of their orgasms. Once his breath was calm, he slowly started placing tiny kisses over the man's shoulder. He didn't mean to break the skin. He slowly started moving his kisses towards the man's sensitive neck and let out a brief smile as the man let him.

Richard was perfectly content to let the man continuing his gentle movements and let out a disappointed sigh as the man slowly stopped and pulled out of him. Jacob still kept his hands wrapped around him and turned him around to face him. "Sorry." He hadn't intended to be so rough with him... it just turned out that way.

Now that all the pleasure had left his body, Richard was very aware of how much his entire body throbbed. Even just the simple movement of turning to face his partner managed to set every muscle on fire. As he looked up and saw the truly sincere look in Jacob's eyes, he knew he couldn't actually be mad at him. He had been encouraging all of the actions and never told him to stop, so he was partly to blame for his current soreness. He was going to say something but decided to kiss the man instead. It didn't last long, though Jacob wasn't nearly demanding as he normally is. When he pulled away, he gave the man a wide smile. "Don't be." He slowly ran his hands down Jacob's warm skin and rested them on his strong hips. "I'm going to go and wash myself again... Do you want to come?" He figured if he invited the man to come with him, he wouldn't be so insulted in the loss of contact. He had just managed to get last night's cum and sweat off him... now he has to do it again.

Jacob smiled at the contact and mimicked the same movements on Richard so that they were standing together in a more intimate nature. His mind instantly shot back to the image that created his lust in the first place. Maybe if he just didn't focus on Richard cleaning himself, he won't be so turned on by it. Somehow he doubted Richard would want to go again so soon. He assumed it would be in the ocean water since that is where Richard chose to bath this morning. The water is always cool in the morning so he shouldn't have to worry too much about that. Still, he wasn't going to refuse such an opportunity to openly admire his partner. "I'd love to." Besides, he'd be cleaning himself as well.

"Perfect." He sent him a smile and leaned in to give him a quick peck before he moved his arms away from him went to pick up his clothes. He instantly regretted the movement as he was struck by the pain if his ass when he bent down to pick it up. Suddenly he wasn't looking forward to bathing in the salty ocean water. He didn't want to imagine the pain all of his scratches would feel under the water. He wished they were closer to a lake but he wasn't willing to travel around the island naked or put clean clothes on a dirty body. Jacob saw his discomfort and quickly aided him, grabbing the rest of his clothes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Richard smiled and laughed as the man handed him his clothes. "I'll be fine." He enjoyed the concern the man showed him and wanted to kiss him again but decided against it. He slowly walked over towards the cold ocean water and threw his clothes a few feet away from the tide. It wasn't very windy and the ocean was surprisingly calm given their location. He knew he wouldn't have to go deep, but he still hesitated before he started to walk into the cool water. When both of his feet were submerged he stopped and waited for his body to get used to the temperature. It was surprisingly warm compared to what it was earlier when he bathed. He smiled and continued to make his way in until he was almost waist deep. He stopped for a brief moment, hesitating before he actually lowered his ass under the water. The water immediately found its way around his entrance and he tried not to wince as it assaulted his sore, sensitive flesh. . He looked behind him and saw Jacob still standing at the shore. "Aren't you coming in?"

Jacob watched as his partner slowly submerged himself in the water. He smiled and didn't respond to him as he headed into the water after him. He spent a few moments and actually washed some of the grim and sweat off of his own body, but he was more concerned with watching his partner. He could take a bath anytime. He watched his partner wash away the cum on his chest and slowly started working on the dried blood from his shoulder. He figured those were his partners pressing concerns and slowly made his way over to approach him. "Feel any better?"

Richard looked up as he saw the blonde standing a few feet away from him. "Did you _really_ have to push me so hard against the rocks?" He gave his partner a slightly irritated look as he tried to wash his upper body without pain. He knew first hand that the island had some mysterious healing abilities but that didn't make his chest and back automatically feel any better. He was pretty much in pain throughout his whole body and although bathing in the salt water might be good in the long run, it was almost torture at the moment.

Jacob gave the man an uncharacteristic laugh as he met his dark eyes. "You liked it." He had apologized for the only thing he was actually sorry for. Even if his partner didn't want to admit it, Jacob knew he had enjoyed every moment of their passion. Once he was close enough, he reached out and placed his hands around the man's hips before pushing him closer.

Richard couldn't dispute that his body responded positively against the rocks, but he was still in a lot of pain and found it easier just do blame Jacob. A smile crept upon his face when the man pushed them together and he looked up before gently placing his lips on top of the others. He grabbed a hold of the man's bottom lip and lightly traced over it with his tongue while he brought his hands up to capture his head to hold it in place. He could feel the other man's hands lightly trace over his back and slowly started to suck on the lip before letting it go as he carefully entered Jacob's mouth. Jacob responded sweetly and didn't try and dominate when Richard entered. He allowed their tongues to enter a sensual dance and didn't try to press further for more. He was the one to break away from the kiss when he needed air and let out a frustrated growl before he looked down into Richard's dark eyes. "You drive me crazy!"

Richard smiled as he felt Jacob reach up and grabbed his hands so that he could hold them together and he quickly leaned up and gave him another quick kiss. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to the man. He already knew he liked Jacob more than he should but the feelings confused him. "Let's get something to eat..." He decided to ignore Jacob's words. He figured the man was just horny, though when he saw the disappointment in his eyes, he questioned himself. The look the man was giving him suddenly made him nervous and quickly took his hand back. As uncomfortable as he was getting, he still waited for a response from the man but was met with silence so he turned and headed back to the shore.

Even though he was still wet, he still dressed in his clothes from earlier. It wouldn't take them long to dry now once the sun was beaming down on them. He heard Jacob dressing behind him but he was too nervous to actually turn and make eye contact with the man.

"What did you want to eat?" Jacob's voice interrupted his thoughts as he pulled his shirt over his head and tucked it into his pants. He wasn't particularly hungry and looked over towards one of the small boxes sitting next to the statue that he had left some fruit in the previous day. There should be enough in there for both of them. "Uh, I was just gunna have some fruit. Does that work for you?" He wasn't really in the mood to actually make anything.

Jacob kept his eyes fixed on the other as he finished putting his clothes on. He didn't care much for eating but was willing to have some fruit if it pleased Richard. "Sure, whatever you want."

Richard tried not to smile at the man's choice of words. He didn't respond as he walked up and picked up the box with various fruits. He normally will go out and collect some every morning or so. It kept him busy which was a welcomed relief from his earlier days when he didn't do much of anything. He took a quick look into it, confirming that there would be enough to share before he headed back to his friend. Jacob had taken a seat in the sand and was currently facing the ocean. Richard dropped the box on one side of the man and carefully placed himself on the other. He gave his friend a quick smile before reaching over and grabbed an apple.

Jacob watched his friend with the apple and quickly grabbed one for himself. They eat in silence, Richard occasionally bumping into him when he leaned over for more. Not that he minded, of course. When they had both finished, he turned and stared into his partner's brown eyes before he finally spoke up. "I've brought others to the island."

Richard couldn't hide the shock on his face as he took a quick look around and turned so that he was now facing the other. "W-what?" Accent suddenly thicker, he gave his partner a confused look. Perhaps he had mistranslated?

Jacob smiled at his friend's confusion and gently reached out and placed his hand on his uninjured shoulder. "I've brought people to the island. They've been here for a couple days..." He gave the other a few moments to allow the information to sink in before he continued on. "They're not too far from us now, so you should probably pay them a visit."

Richard was even more confused than before and even a bit frustrated. "They've been here for awhile? Why are you only telling me now?" He sat up straight and tried not to look as annoyed as he was. For some reason he had always assumed Jacob would tell him when people arrived... not wait a couple days before casually bringing it up. He _really_ had to stop assuming things with the other man.

Jacob gave the man a coy smile as he tightened his grip around his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that they're here now." He didn't want to admit that he didn't want the man to leave his side, especially now, but it'd been five years without any activities on the island. He couldn't prolong it any longer.

"Where are they exactly?" Richard couldn't help but be a little embarrassed and annoyed that they had just had sex and anyone could have walked in on them. There was always a possibility of that, even when there weren't new people on the island but it suddenly seemed like a bigger issue. Not to say that he wouldn't have done it anyway, but it would have been nice to know.

Jacob laughed and knew exactly why his partner was asking. It was pretty easy to tell when Richard was embarrassed. "Like I said, they're not far. Just past the clearing about 30 minutes away. They travelled all night and are resting today."

Richard nodded at the man's words, slowly making all the connections. "That is where you were this morning?" Jacob responded with another nod. He had intended to tell Richard this morning but had gotten a little distracted. He moved his hand down Richards arm and slowly intertwined their fingers together as he inched a little closer before he spoke. "I want you to go and be with them. Offer them advice and try to stop them from killing themselves or from being corrupted by the man dressed in black. He will likely approach them and convince them that by causing pain to others, they will somehow find a way off the island." He paused as he brought their hands closer to his chest and kept his eyes glued onto Richards. "You will watch and study their behaviours and then come back here and tell me how things are going. I want a report every couple of days so I know what's going on..." He stressed the last part, not wanting to be separated for too long and for his genuine curiosity to how the people would react to Richard.

Richard continued to listen and nod until the other man finished. "Alright, sounds good enough." He really had no idea what he was supposed to do with these people. He hadn't seen, let alone spoken to anyone besides Jacob and the other man in the past five years. He had no idea what they would be like or how they would respond to him. He let out a sigh and looked out to the ocean before turning back to the blonde. "Well, I guess I should be going." He tossed the man a weak smile and tried not to look nervous over the matter.

"You _should_..." Jacob couldn't wipe the cocky grin off his face as he closed the distance between them and gave his partner a gentle kiss. He smiled as he tasted the sweetness from the fruit on his tongue as Richard easily responded. As soon as he felt his partners tongue enter his mouth, he detached their hands and pushed the brunette into the sand as he climbed on top of him. He heard the small groan that his partner let out when his weight pushed his back deeper into the sand. When he traced his hand down his partner's chest, Richard finally had the sense to pull away. "Jacob, you said yourself that I need to go. You're not exactly making this easy." He wasn't sure what the blonde was planning since his actions went against his words. He tried to wiggle his way out of the man's hold but only it only caused the man to hold him tighter.

"I know." He tried not to smile as he looked down at his partner who didn't seem to understand. He slowly brought his hand down from the man's chest and rested it on his cock. "You're leaving me for a couple days." He smiled when he felt the man stop his movements as he started rubbing his hand against the light fabric over his cock that didn't offer much protection. "Let's just consider this a small goodbye present. So you can have something nice to think about while you're away."

Before he knew it, his pants had been ripped off and Jacob was sucking on his cock like there was no tomorrow. He finally understood the man's meaning and no, he certainly had no problem with it...

A/N: I couldn't justify putting in more smut... I already feel incredibly guilty since I DO intend to NOT always write smut. Ya gotta start somewhere, right? So... for anyone who is actually reading this, the next chapter will actually have a little something people call 'plot'. Well, besides Richard and Jacob fallin for each other


End file.
